Back in Time
by ChillerVaniller97
Summary: Clarke and Lexa live a life full of peace. They are married and have kids. At the summer break they go on a vacation into the forest. Things are getting a little confusing when one of the kids is too curious and so they are coming face to face with the legends they have learned in school about. Past-Canon
1. Chapter 1

_**Back in time**_

 _ **Authors Note: Hello guys. This is my first ever fanfiction. So please go easy on me. On top of that English is not my mother tongue and I have no Beta – Reader. So I apologize for every grammar mistake. This pup needs protection *whimpers***_

 _ **Thoughts are marked with ´…´ And there is a lot of swearing :D**_

 _ **I´m a big slut for Clexa with kids in Canonverse, so I made this fanfiction :D Let´s get started**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Clarke and Lexa live a life full of peace. They´re married and have kids. At the summer break they go on a vacation into the forest. Things are getting a little confusing when one of the kids is too curious and so they´re coming face to face with the legends they have learned in school about. Past-Canon

Chapter 1: Good old times

It is a beautiful summer day. The teacher is telling something, but Anya doesn´t seem to care what he says. She hates school. It´s not like she isn´t good in any subject, but who needs math to fight, right? Yes, she likes to fight and she is damn good at it. The firstborn of Heda and Wanheda, the born warrior. She is well known in the fight pits. Every day she trains there and everybody knows how good she is.

Anya stares out the window, a little breeze blows her dirty blonde hair. Green eyes scan the streets of Polis. She sees the people roam the market, little children chasing each other, a bird´s flying unusually low – bam! He slams against one of the windows, poor birdy.

"So who can tell me what happened after Pike became Chancellor? Anya!?" The teacher hits her desk with his palm, startling Anya out of her observation.

"Huh what?" Anya has no fucking idea what he said.

"Daydreaming again? If you keep this up, I´m afraid you´ll fail this class!"

Like she gives a damp. Who needs history anyway? The present is important, not what some stupid Pike Chancellor did back then.

"JJ, tell your sister what Pike did, please" He says as he turns his head and faces the boy, who sits at Anya´s right.

The boy scratches his brown hair and glances to his left, seeing his sister´s eyeroll and hearing a quiet "Oh god please don´t".

"That´s easy. He and 10 armed men killed 300 Trikru warriors, who were near Arkadia as a peace army to protect the Skykru against the Ice Nation."

"What a fucking nerd" Anya mutters under her breathe.

"That´s correct JJ." The teacher says and turns around to write something on the board.

RING RGING!

"Fucking finally." Anya sighs. She can go to the pits and train now, or maybe Nomon would spar with her? Either way, she is glad the lesson is over and that means they have a summer break for 3 months.

"You know that mum told us about that, right?" Sky blue eyes stare into forest green one.

"Whatever JJ." They´re walking the corridor, out of school.

As they enter the streets of Polis Anya takes a deep breath, she is free now. Ok only 3 months, but it´s better than nothing, right?

The Twins are making their way home, or at least JJ wants to. Anya stops at the pits, which is on its way. She takes a sword out of the pile of weapons and swings it several times.

"Hey Losers!" A boy calls from across the pit, who makes his way to the twins. He has brown hair and bright brown eyes with a dimple on his chin.

"If you call me Loser one more time, I swear to god I will kick your sorry ass!" Anya threats the boy.

"Nomon and mummy wouldn´t let you." Kai pokes his tongue out.

Who would know that a 12 year old could be so much of a little shit? Sometimes she wants a sister instead of two brothers, that would be easier.

Maybe not, they would get into more fights probably.

Anya turns around and jumps over the 3 feet high fence into the pit. There is already a man twice her size, smirking at her.

Anya runs forward and strikes at him. The man blocks the blow with his sword. The sounds of metal on metal can be heard. Anya takes a step back, ducks and kicks her leg at the man´s shin. He howls and waves his sword at her. Anya avoid the sword, brings her own up and smashes the butt of it at the man´s nose. The satisfying crack of bone can be heard. The man stumbles back, surprised and dizzy from the attack. Anya moves forward and kicks her foot at his chest, he falls flat to the ground. She kicks his sword from his hand and brings her own down his throat. Check mate. 10 seconds. Not bad for a 16 year old, no not at all.

The people around the pit cheer.

Anya turns to her brothers and addresses JJ. "Come on, take a sword and fight me."

He scoffs. He´s no fighter and she knows it. But he knows his sister damn well, she likes to provocate him.

"You know I don´t fight, I´m a pacifist. The only weapon-"

"Is your mind." She finishes. "I doubt your mind can protect you from Raiders or other threats brother, but keep dreaming and live in your dreamworld full of flowers and sunshine."

That hit a nerve.

"And you´re only a savage who can´t articulate herself and have to punch everything to feel better about her pathetic life!" He is angry now.

"Ohhhh 1:0 for JJ! Man Anya he crushed you haha." Of course Kai have to say something.

Anya grits her teeth at JJ.

"Nice teeth sister, didn´t had them in white anymore?"

Anya glares at Kai. If looks could kill he would be dead, at least 20 times.

"You little shit" She runs forward and over the 3 feet high fence. Meanwhile Kai runs screaming in the direction of the Polis tower.

The streets of Polis are full, so he can´t avoid to bump into a few people. But he doesn´t care, not if an angry pissed of Anya is hot on his heels, no definitely not.

He arrives at the Polis tower shortly after. Panting and afraid what his sister might do to him if he doesn´t find one of his parents to hide behind.

He makes his way inside, looking around.

"Do you know where my Mum is?" He asks one of the guards, still panting and very flustered.

"She is with Heda at an important summit in the throne room. They wish not to be disturbed." He answers blankly.

The boy stumbles into the elevator and says to one of the guards that he wishes to get to the top floor. As the doors of the elevator shut, he sees Anya, sweaty and angry.

The elevator goes up, he is save.

"Grrrr! Wait till I get you Kai." She pants angrily. "Up to the top floor." She commands one of the guards. She wouldn´t be on time to catch him, but she would get him.

DING!

The elevator comes to a stop, the top floor. Kai runs out of the elevator and down the corridor. He can hear a Ding of another elevator. ´Shit Anya´ he thinks.

Kai is now in front of the throne room. He opens the door and bursts in, the guards at the door were too occupied by Anya´s yelling at the end of the corridor.

In the room are several Ambassadors. The great Heda is seated in her throne at the end of the room.

All eyes are on Kai now, who is running in the direction of his Nomon. But the angry look on her face makes him rethink his decision and he turns right to where Clarke is seated.

"Mummy she wants to kill me, help me!" He yells and hides behind her. One second later a very angry Anya storms into the room. She looks all Ambassadors in the eye, daring them to say something. Her eyes lands on her Mother and then on Kai, who´s shaking out of fear.

"The summit is over. Leave us!" Heda commands.

Every Ambassador stands and leaves the room. As the door close behind them Lexa speaks: "What is the meaning of this?" She sounds calm, but everyone knows she is pissed.

"We were at the pits, I said something and then she wanted to kill me." Kai answers fast.

"You will pay for that Kai." Anya says angrily.

"Stop it Anya, leave your brother alone." Clarke speaks sternly.

Kai steps out of his Mother´s protection and looks at his sister, who mouths a silent "soon" to him.

The door opens and JJ walks in, looking at his family. He smirks at Anya and gives Kai a high five. They are brothers, and brothers have to stick together. Sure he shares a special bond with his sister, they´re twins after all, but Anya deserved this.

"Hi Mum." He kisses her on the cheek. "Hi Nomon." He steps in front of her and she gets a kiss as well. He is always like that, tender. Not afraid to show his feelings, much like Clarke. Yes, he got this from Clarke.

"How was school?" Clarke asks her children.

"Good" "I´m glad it´s over" "Can´t complain" The three of them say at once. Clarke chuckles and looks at Anya. The way she stands, the way she looks. An exact image of Lexa. And then she turns and puts her hand on top of Kai´s head ruffling his semi - long hair.

They are all a part of her and Lexa. The thought let her heart swell with love. She is glad she has this with Lexa, that they worked around the betrayal.

Pike and all who had helped him had paid the prize, yes even Bellamy. All of them died a death by 1000 cuts. Jus drein jus daun. It couldn´t be avoided anymore.

Kane became Chancellor and Skykru was part of the coalition again, the 13th clan. Together they defeated A.L.I.E and Jaha in the City of Lights. After that Lexa asked Clarke to marry her and she couldn´t say no. She knew she loved Lexa a long time back then. Back when they fought against Pauna. "It´s okay. You´re save." Those were the words Lexa said to her and those were the words when she knew she cared about Lexa.

Shortly after the marriage she got pregnant with the twins. She couldn´t be happier.

If someone at the Ark had said to her she would fall from the sky, marry a Grouder Commander, who commands an entire army and gives birth to the twins at the age of 19 and to Kai at the age of 23, she would say they were totally crazy. As she was imprisoned and waited for her death. So a child was out of question and 3, totally unthinkable. But she has 3 gorgeous children now. To say she is happy is an understatement.

"Since you interrupted the summit you don´t have a say anymore where we´ll go on our vacation." Lexa says stoic.

An audible groan can be heard. Lexa smirks and turns around, so now her back faces the others.

"We are going into the forest, a 3 hours ride on horseback away from New TonDC. It´s really beautiful there, you´ll like it." She turns around to watch her children´s expression.

Kai pouts and huffs a sigh "Oh no, how boring. At least can Artemis come with us?"

Artemis, the daughter of Octavia and Lincoln. Tan skin with hazel eyes and the same age like Kai. They grew up together, you can say they are inseparable. She is very smart for her age, quite the opposite than Kai, who´s childish. A perfect contrast.

"Sure Honey. Octavia, Lincoln and Artemis can go with us." Clarke answers her son.

Lexa observes the expression of her other son. JJ´s attempt to hide his annoyance doesn´t go past her. She knows her children well. And one thing she knows for certain is that JJ is all brain. He would happily spend his whole vacation in a library. But JJ says nothing, he doesn´t want to upset his Nomon.

Lexa knows what expression Anya would have, but she glances briefly to her. Anya has a smile on her lips. She loves the outdoors, it means she could go on hunts and learn more about survival in nature.

"So it is set then, the forest it is." Lexa´s answer is final.

XxxOOooOOxxx

"Knock knock." Kai says to Artemis, who rides with her Mother. Octavia behind her, arm around her waist, so she doesn´t fall of the horse. Next to them are Clarke with Kai, in a similar position.

It is early in the morning and birds are chirping happily.

"Oh no, please don´t Kai." Artemis hates those jokes. They´re not even funny.

"Ask." Kai pleas.

"Fine. Who is there?" Artemis asks annoyed.

"Iva." Kai smirks.

"Iva who?"

"I´ve a sore hand from knocking!" He burst into a fit of laugher now.

Artemis rolls her eyes. Octavia and Clarke share a look. A quiet conversation between them.

´From who does he have that?´

´No idea. Definitely not from me.´

At the front rides Lexa with Lincoln deep in conversation. Next to them Anya and JJ.

The ride goes like that. Till they arrive 4 hours later in New TonDC to rest for 1 hour and then ride to the small creek, 3 hours away from here.

All dismount and are happy to be able to rest a little.

The people greet them and several times you can hear ´Heda´ and ´Wanheda´ as one of the greetings.

All kids gather around the fire to eat a little. Octavia and Lincoln are with them.

Lexa and Clarke lock eyes with each other, the glint in Clarke´s can´t be missed. Both of them excuse themselves to make preparations for the rest of the ride. Lexa enters the war room, which is the same old room 17 years ago. When Clarke warned Lexa about the missile. It still stands.

They walk into the room, Lexa turns around and as soon as she does, Clarke crash they lips together. The kiss is passionately. Lexa leans into it and feels Clarkes tongue touching her bottom lip. She grants entrance by parting her lips. Tongues fighting for dominants. Lexa hums and Clarke response by squeezing Lexa´s waist. They break for air and soon only they foreheads touch, breathing the same air in.

Who knows that both would jump each other even after 17 years of marriage?

"We have to do preparations, Clarke."

"You know damn well that we don´t have to do any preparations." She smirks.

"Soon, ai hodens. Let us first arrive at the hut." Lexa chuckles and gives her one last peck on the lips.

She takes a step back from Clarke and take her by the hand, leading her to the exit.

Arriving at the fire, they sit next to Octavia and Lincoln. The kids chat with one another. Soon the hour is over and they mount their horses yet again.

JJ groans, how will he survive another 3 hours of horse riding? Everything hurts.

To say the ride was boring was an understatement, so JJ took a book out of his saddle bag and read it. He made sure that he took enough stuff to read with him. His books are mainly about history. About the old world and about the legendary story of his two mothers. He just loves history, alright?

Anya is muscles and he is all brains. It´s not like he is lanky, he has muscles. Not as defined as Anya´s but he is proud of his baby abs and little muscular biceps. He´s good looking, handsome even.

What else would come out if you combine the genes of Clarke and Lexa, right?

"There is a big hut near the creek, where we resident for the 2 weeks." His Nomon addresses all and interrupts his reading.

"How many bedrooms are there?"

"Five bedrooms and before you ask each room has a restroom." She answers her daughter.

"Five rooms, that means we have to share." Says Artemis and looks to Anya, who gives a little smile.

Anya likes Artemis, she´s like a little sister to her. And a bonus, she´s nothing like the little shit named Kai. Sure she loves him, she loves both of her brothers, but you know sibling – love is complicated.

As they arrive it is late afternoon and everybody is happy to not ride another 7 hours ride, not till the 2 weeks are over.

"The biggest bedroom belongs to Artemis and me!" shouts Anya, grabs Artemis´s hand and drags her running into the hut and up the stairs.

"No way, it´s ours!" shouts Kai back and runs after them.

JJ only sighs, this would be 2 long weeks for him. He is now the last of the children among the adults. JJ glances briefly to them, then he goes after the others.

"Octavia. Lincoln. Your bedroom is the second door on the left and ours is on the very end. Make yourselves comfortable, please." Lexa says to them before she goes to the horses to feed them. Lincoln follows after her, but not before he gives his wife a quick kiss.

"How does Lexa knows that the kids didn´t claim those?"

"Because they´re the smallest." Answers the blonde.

XxxOOooOOxxx

After they ate something for dinner, all of them were glad to fall into bed already. A 7 hours ride is really tiring.

Lexa and Clarke make their way to their bedroom, passing every child´s room. Out of JJ´s and Kai´s room they can hear Kai telling one of his not so funny jokes.

"From who does he have that?" asks Lexa and turns to look at her wife. Clarke only shrugs.

In the girl´s room they hear giggles. Lexa and Clarke smile at each other. This were the moments they loved. This were the moments they fought for.

The next morning arrived. A sunbeam lands on Anya´s face. She groans and throws an arm over her eyes to cover them, but is irritated because she can´t move. She looks down and sees Artemis, who is cuddled up into her and embraces her, so Anya´s arms are in a vice like grip.

"Artemis can you please get off me?"

"Mmmhhh five more minutes Nomon." She says groggily.

Anya rolls her eyes at that and shoves her away off from her. "Yesterday you laid in your bed, how does it come that I didn´t noticed that you came here?"

"You slept like a baby." Artemis answers, eyes still closed.

Anya huffs at this and stands up. "You have to stand up, it´s almost midday."

"Mmmh huh" Is the only response Anya gets from her, so she goes to the restroom to make herself ready for the day.

Today she would go on a hunt along with her Nomon, Octavia and Lincoln. That would be fun. She would really enjoy this.

As she makes her way out of the bedroom and into the hall, she sees Octavia and greets her.

"Artemis´s still asleep?"

"Yes, how do you wake her? She just continued to sleep after I shoved her off of me."

"Did she slept in your bed?"

"Yes, does she always do this?"

"Yeah a bad habit of hers, can´t really sleep alone. She needs the human contact." Octavia smiles.

Both make their way down the stairs into the living room. Lexa and Clarke are sitting on the couch, speaking in hushed voices.

"You´re up? Can we go hunting now?"

"Yes Anya, we will." Says Lexa to her daughter.

"After that we could do a little picnic and eat the game that you killed?" Clarke suggest.

Lexa nods at Clarke. "See you in an hour." She gives her a quick kiss.

Octavia, Anya and Lexa make their way outside to Lincoln, who is already by the horses, feeding them.

Clarke leans back, she really enjoys the free time. It´s really rare to not have any duties. Both, Lexa and her, made sure their got at least one vacation per year. To spent time with the kids, as a family. So this 2 weeks, she will definitely enjoy this. She smiles as she hears JJ, who is making his way downstairs.

"Morning honey, did you slept well?" She got a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin´. Yes, you?"

"Yeah. Your Nomon, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia are out hunting, that means we will have a picnic in the afternoon."

"Sounds like a good plan. Want me to help you preparing it?" Clarke smiles, how could she get so lucky? JJ was always a boy who asks everyone if they could use a hand. Just like her father. She named him well, Jake Junior.

"Yes thank you, follow me into the kitchen."

The hunt was good, they caught a boar and 3 rabbits. Lexa was really proud of her daughter, because she helped her to kill the boar.

Picnic´s ready and they´re making their way to the creek.

"Hey Artemis. Did you hear about the guy who´s whole left side was cut off?" Kai grins. Artemis gives him one of her best death glares.

"He is all right now." He laughs.

"Tell me again why we are friends?" Artemis asks seriously.

The boy shrugs "You love them, admit it."

"Yeah right." She huffs and runs to the front, where her mother is.

"You know, you should really stop with those jokes, they´re not funny."

"You have no sense of humor brother. All of you." The last part was said a little louder, so everyone would hear.

After 20 minutes they´re arrived at the creek. Lincoln and JJ laid a big blanket onto the ground, so everyone could sit on it.

10 minutes into the picnic, Kai asks Artemis if she would like to play hide and seek.

"It´s no fun if we are only 2."

"So? We could ask our parents." Kai responses.

It was no surprise that the adults declined the offer.

"Please Nomon, play with us." Kai pleas.

"No goufa, why don´t you ask you´re siblings. I´m sure JJ would play with you."

At the mentioning of his name, JJ looks up from his book.

"JJ? Would you play hide and seek with us?" He gives his brother his best innocent smile that he could muster.

"No, that is a child - game." He starts reading again. Kai pouts and looks to his Mummy.

"JJ. Anya. Please play with your brother, we are on a vacation after all. Nobody would see."

"What?! No, I´m no goufa!" Anya complains."

Clarke looks at her wife. A silent conversation between them.

´Tell your daughter to play with her brother, or you will sleep on the couch tonight.´

"Anya you will play with him, if you don´t I´ll banish you from the upcoming hunt." Lexa says to her daughter.

"Nomon you can´t do this!" Lexa fixes her with a stern look. "Fine." Anya sighs defeated.

"Sweet! You both count to 30 and we hide. Come Artemis." Kai stands up and runs into the woods along with Artemis.

"Be careful Artemis!" Lincoln shouts to his daughter before she too vanished into the woods.

"We should better count to 30 now." Suggests JJ.

"Fuck the counting I´ll go now." Anya stands up and is about to run after them.

"Anya Elizabeth Griffin!" Anya stops dead in her track. If her mum addresses her with her full name, then she knows shit is about to hit the fan. "First: Language. And Second: You will sit down and count to 30, young Lady."

Anya groans and turns around. Sitting down again she begins to count under the watchful eye of her mother.

For her mother Kai is the baby of the family. She protects him like a lioness her cub. Sure she protects JJ and her just as much as Kai, but you now, since he´s the youngster and all that.

After they counted, they stand up and make their way into the woods.

"What a stupid game!"

"Don´t be mad, we used to play that too." JJ smirks at her.

Anya huffs. Yes, he was right, they played hide and seek very often. And Anya enjoyed it. She was so good, that she hided 3 hours till her Nomon found her. And she was 6 back then.

They´re looking around, looking for a good place to hide.

"We should split up to cover more ground." Anya suggests. Getting into strategy tactics.

"Good idea. You´ll go this direction and I´ll go there." Just as JJ finishes his sentence, both fall into a huge gap. Landing flat on their backs. Rubble falls over the twins, both groaning in pain.

"Shit, I think I broke every bone in my body." Anya moans.

"Where are we?" JJ asks as he stands up, holding his shoulder.

Anya stands as well and looks up. "There is no way we could climb that."

They landed at least 10 feet into the gap. No way to climb all the way up. JJ looks around. "Look, there is a tunnel." He points out.

"Seems like we don´t have any other option. Let´s go then." Anya turns to her brother who nods.

The twins make their way to the dark tunnel, just as they´re step into it, light floods it.

"Looks like an abandoned bunker." JJ observes the lamps at the ceiling. Both then look at each other. Green eyes full of fear and adventurousness, blue eyes full of wonder and dread.

At the end of the tunnel is a white door. Anya and JJ share a look once more, not sure what to find behind it.

"It´s maybe the only way out here JJ. Help me open it."

Both push against the door, which is making a squeaky noise. Probably because it wasn´t opened for 97 years?

The room is all white. White walls and a white floor. In the middle of the room is only one thing, a little table with a cup like object on top of it.

"What the fuck is this?" Asks Anya

"I have no idea." JJ moves forward and examine it.

"So we stuck here. Fuck this vacation and fuck Kai who wanted to play this fucking game!" Anya sets her jaw in anger.

JJ, now finished eying the object stretch out to touch it. Just as his fingers touch the cup he gets sucked up into a black hole.

"JJ!" Anya screams. She can´t believe what just happened. Can´t believe her eyes. They played a trick on her, right? No, this was real.

"Fuck." Anya whispers and threads her fingers through her hair. She looks back to the door, back into the tunnel. No, going back wasn´t an option. She wouldn't get out of here, so she moves forward. Extends her hand, but stops right after her fingers can touch the cup.

"Fuck it." She says, squeezes her eyes shut and touches it.

ZIP

Bang. She falls. "Ouch!" What was that? Did she said that? No she didn´t hurt herself, she landed soft. On something soft. Or rather on someone?

"Get off me!" The person says angrily. Wait! This voice, she knows this voice. She would recognize this voice everywhere.

Anya turns around and comes face to face with her mother. Or rather a younger version of her.

"What the fuck?" Anya stares wide eyed at Clarke.

"Yeah I could say the same thing. Would you mind to get off me now?" She says annoyed. Shit, that's right, she still lays on top of her. Anya gets up like her mother was on fire and she got burned. Clarke stands as well looking up to the small building, which is about 8 feet high.

"Did you just jumped off that building?" Clarke asks her skeptically.

"What?" Anya asks irritated. She looks up, that's a good excuse. She couldn´t just tell her that she was her future daughter, who got sucked up into the past by a cup. No, definitely not.

"Yeah sorry about that, I just…erm…practiced flying?" What the actual fuck did she just said?! ´Seriously Anya you couldn´t come up with something less stupid?´

That wasn´t the best excuse, but what can she do now?

Clarke frowns and mutters under her breathe "Stupid Grounders."

"Excuse me?" Anya asks, did she just heard that right. But it´s too late to get an answer, Clarke is walking away from her. It seems like she wants to go to the Polis tower. It hit her then, what if she crushes a butterfly and the whole future would change. What if she wouldn´t exist anymore, vanish into thin air? No, she just felt on top of her mother and held a conversation with her. THIS could lead to her disappearance.

She has to find her brother. What if he does something stupid. Maybe he is now with their Nomon, that would be the only logic guess.

"Hey wait!" Clarke turns around, looking really annoyed. "Do you know where Nom - Heda is?" That was close.

"Why do everybody think I would know where she is?" She answers angrily staring into the same green forest eyes like Lexa´s. "Are you related to her?"

"Yes, actually." Anya says and this wasn´t even a lie. "So do you know where she is?"

Clarke turns around and leaves.

Anya runs after her, falling into her step. "Look, it´s really important, maybe you could name some places where she hangs out or something."

Clarke glances at her and huffs. "Maybe the Polis tower?"

"Thank you I couldn´t tell." Anya responses sarcastically. "So you go to the tower right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok cool, I´m going with you."

"Whatever."

 _ **Hope you liked it, tell me if I should continue this story or not.**_

 _ **Translations:**_ _Nomon - mother_

 _Jus drein jus daun - blood must have blood_

 _Ai hodnes – my love_

 _Goufa - child_

 **Characters:**

 **Clarke: 35 years**

 **Lexa: 37 years**

 **Children: Anya, 16 years, blonde dirty hair with green eyes**

 **JJ, 16 years, brown hair with blue eyes**

 **Kai, 12 years, brown hair with bright brown eyes**

 **Lincoln: 38**

 **Octavia: 34**

 **Child: Artemis, 12 years, tan skin with hazel eyes**


	2. Chapter 2 Traveler

Chapter 2: Traveler

 **A/N: Welcome back :) Why did Clarke react so pissy in the last Chapter? And from who does Kai have his strange humor? Read this Chapter and find out. I have a Beta-Reader now. Wuhu! Danke mein gleißendes Licht :D As always thoughts are marked with ´…´ and Trigedasleng is in italics.**

 **~pup**

" _What are the three pillars of being a Commander?"_ Lexa sits in her throne. In front of her the Nightbloods.

" _Wisdom_."

" _Compassion_."

" _And strength_."

BAM

JJ falls 6 feet to the ground, directly in front of Lexa´s feet.

"Why do I always have to fall out of great highs?" He groans. The Nightbloods gasp. Lexa stands up and stares at JJ, meanwhile the guards are picking him up. Holding him by his arms.

Shit, what happened? First he was in that white room under the forest in some bunker and now? Now he stands in the throne room in front of…his Nomon? But why does she look so young?

The children are whispering to one another.

Titus claps his hands " _Nightbloods, follow one of the guards outside. You are all dismissed for the rest of the day_."

A guard lets go of JJ and escorts the children out of the room.

Lexa looks up to the ceiling. Nobody could be up there and jump in front of her without of her notice. So how could he? Lexa sets her jaw. She turns to the guard "Arrest him." She says stoic. Just as the guard can drag JJ away, he speaks.

"Wait! I don´t know what happened, but you can´t just arrest me." JJ begs. But Lexa doesn´t seem to care.

"Stop." Titus steps in. He is in front of JJ now and rolls his sleeve up. On the inside of his forearm are numbers. Like a tattoo.

No he has no tattoos, Anya is the twin with tattoos. But why does he have those numbers on his arm? This is getting really crazy.

"What is this Titus." The brunette addresses him.

"The prophecy."

"What prophecy? Speak Titus." She commands.

"They come in time were they are desperately needed." He explains.

"Who?" Lexa is getting angry, she wants answers and fast.

"The Travelers." Titus says to Lexa and turns to JJ who frowns, deep in thoughts.

"No that can´t be, this cup did this?" He thinks out loud, understanding now fully that he traveled through time.

Just as Lexa wanted to say something more the door bursts open. All looking in its direction.

Clarke comes in, followed by a girl.

"The Queen is not fighting, why should you?" Clarke asks Lexa. The blonde can´t afford to waste any more time.

Forgetting for a moment what just happened she turns her head to Clarke, not fast enough to answer her.

"The Queen´s strength is not in doubt." Titus answers for Lexa.

Anya, who is now standing next to JJ, looks down on his tattoo. She narrows her eyes at that. "Cool tattoo bro." She smirks as she looks up to his face.

"That must be the day Nomon fights against Roan and kills the Queen." JJ says to himself as he observes the conversation between his two mothers. This doesn´t get past Titus.

"I did preparations. Your people will be save, as I vowed they´re would." Lexa assures the blonde and turns around.

"This is not just about my people." Did Lexa heard that right?

"Whatever JJ. Now come on, we need to leave." She commands and looks to the guard holding her brother. Ok, so leaving was out of option.

"Sorry to decline your offer Anya." He snaps, he is angry. They must be a logical explanation to all that. But he can´t find one.

"You don´t stands a chance against Roan" Clarke argues. The Commander turns around to face her.

"You´ve never seen me fight" Lexa is getting annoyed. Why doesn´t Clarke has any faith in her?

"No, but I saw him kill three men in the time it took the first one to hit the ground" The blonde counters back.

"Don´t snap at me JJ, it´s your fault we are in this situation." Angry green eyes glare at JJ.

"But who begged to go to the forest for our vacation, me or you?" He hates the outdoors, he´s the complete opposite of his sister.

"If you´re right. Today´s the day my spirit will choose it´s successor. And you need to except that." Lexa tells her.

"Like hell I do." She spats and turns around, just as she wants to leave she hears yelling.

"But if you didn´t touched this fucking cup, we wouldn´t be here!"

"It´s not my fault this thing sucked me in! And besides, who told you to touch it too?!"

"Maybe because it was the only way out of this shitty bunker!"

"Shof op!" Lexa commands in an angry tone. Who were those kids anyway?

But the twins don´t care. They´re in full sibling-fight-mode now.

"I´m the firstborn so I have to make sure you´re safe!"

"I´m more than capable to take care of myself! Maybe you´re the firstborn. But really?! You don´t act like one!"

The blonde opens her mouth and closes it again. This hit her hard. She is angry now. So she moves forward, takes JJ by the shoulders and smashes they heads together. CRACK. JJ´s nose breaks. Blood flows freely down his face onto his shirt. The boy clamps his hands to his nose and groans in pain. Anya grits her teeth at him. She is the firstborn, so JJ has to listen to her. And how dare he complains that she wants to protect him? This cup could have killed JJ and she took the risk of getting the same fate. Anya gives JJ one last look, turns around and leaves.

Titus commands the guard to go after the angry teenager. He has observed their whole conversation and knows for certain that the prophecy is real. That this two were Travelers, who came to the past to help them. The children of Heda he discovered.

"Your sister, or whatever relative she is to you, is as stubborn as you are." The blonde speaks to the Commander.

"I have no siblings Clarke. And I do not know her at all." Lexa frowns. Why would Clarke think she and the angry blonde were related?

"But she said she was related to you." The blonde frowns as well and turns to the boy on her left. He whimpers in pain and tries desperately to stop the bleeding. Clarke shakes her head at that, steps in front of him and moves his hands away from his nose.

"At three I´ll set your nose, ok?" The boy nods.

"Ok. 1. 2." Crack. "3."

"Argg! You said at three." JJ says sulky.

The door opens once more and in are coming two guards dragging a pissed off Anya with them. "Let me go!" She shouts at them, but they´re ignore her, doing their duty. Anya kicks and trashes in their grip.

"So Titus, I believed you wanted to say something more about this prophecy." Lexa addresses the bold man.

"Show me her right arm." Titus commands the guards. One of the guards takes Anya´s right arm roughly and the other rolls her sleeve up. On her forearm is the same tattoo JJ´s has, but with other numbers.

"The prophecy says that Travelers come in time were they are desperately needed. Travel through time and knowing the future. Those children are Travelers, they bear the tattoo." Titus speaks.

"JJ tell them nothing." Anya interrupts her brother, who wanted to say something to that. She doesn´t want to risk changing the future more.

"If you want to prevent changing the future, I´m afraid it´s too late. We already changed it." JJ says with a sad expression.

"You´re from the future?" Clarke asks as she raises her eyebrows. The two nod. This getting crazier by the minute. ´First this shit with the reincarnation and now time travel. Fuck it, I just asks them.´ "Tell me, will Heda die today in the fight against Prince Roan?"

Titus chuckles, the two were oblivious to all.

"What was that Titus?" Lexa turns to him. "Do you mock me?" She titles her head up, looking him down.

"No, Heda. It is only that if your spirit will be released today, this two wouldn´t be hear." He looks to the two teenagers.

´Shit, why does he has to be such a sneaky bastard and overhear our conversation?´ Anya thinks.

The gears in Lexa´s head are working. No she would never lay with a man. After a few seconds she looks wide eyed at Titus and then to the teenagers.

"Spoke Titus the truth? Are you my children?" Lexa´s eyebrows are knitted together. She observes every feature of the two. Brown hair with blue eyes, dirty blonde hair with green eyes. ´Alright, so the brown hair of the boy and the green eyes of the girl are from me. But from who do their have the blonde hair and blue-´

She looks briefly to Clarke who stares at the teenagers curiously. ´No, that doesn´t make any sense. But the two are the perfect image of us´. No Clarke couldn´t be their mother, that would mean she will be her-

"Yes, we are you´re children." Anya sighs and looks to the ground. What will happen now? They changed the future enormously.

"Then prove it." Lexa demands.

JJ and Anya share a look. What do they do now? ´Right, I just tell her something nobody would know about her. Unless she told them´ "Erm…You were 7 back then when you thought under your bed was a monster. It was not till you were 9, that you were brave enough to look under it and discovered monsters aren´t real. You told me that when I was 10 and wouldn´t sleep in my own bed, because I had the same fear." JJ tells her. He bothered his mothers every night, begged them to let him sleep with them. Lexa told Clarke that if she let JJ sleep in their bed, he would never sleep in his own again. But Clarke wouldn´t listen, she took the boy with them every night. Lexa was annoyed to the point where she slept on the couch, because the two hadn´t any alone time anymore.

Lexa´s eyes widen. She told this nobody, not even Costia. ´They´re telling the truth, they are indeed my children´ At this thought, she had this weird feeling in her chest. Adoration.

"See Clarke, nothing to worry about." Lexa smiles at the blonde. But one question burns under her fingernails. Who is the father? This doesn´t make any sense. She doesn´t have men parts and neither did Clarke.

"Yeah. I´m sorry if I was worried about what will happen to my people if you might die." She scoffs. This was a lie. Clarke was worried about Lexa. "So what will happen? You´ll kill Roan and then what?"

Fuck it. They´re already fucked up so why not tell them? "No, actually she spares him and kills the Ice Queen instead." JJ tells her.

Lexa looks at him, a glint in her eye. She waited too long for this day. The day, at which the Ice Queen would die, killed by her own hands. Jus drein jus daun for Costia.

"Then Roan will become King. He´s a good friend of the family actually." He smiles, he is after all the donor of his siblings and him. They don´t see him as a father, more than a cool uncle, because he spoils them way too much. After their defeated A.L.I.E the Skykru took everything useful what was in the mansion, mainly machines, which could be very useful for the medical bay. Among those machines was one which could fusion genes together. So they´re merged both Lexa´s and Clarke´s eggs and voilà it became one. All they´re needed was a donor, who would give his sperm. Roan was the best candidate. After that Abby implanted the fertilized eggs inside Clarke. So yes, the twins were intended.

"Yeah right, a good FRIEND of the family. Didn´t you wanted to say FATHER." Clarke emphasizes those words. She wanted to know more about those children, about Lexa´s future life. After all she has strong feelings for the Commander. And now she knows she has no chance anymore. Sure she told her with "I´m not ready." "Not yet." that she needed time, but who would think she ruined everything, because she waited too long. Because she let Lexa wait. So it´s no surprise that Lexa moved on without her, with someone else. No not someone, the guy who kidnaped her.

"Erm..." JJ stutters. What could he say to that? She was right, but why does she looks so angry? She likes Roan, after all she chose him to be their sire.

"Don´t be ridiculous Clarke, I would never lay with HIM. I would NEVER lay with any men." Lexa defends. She doesn´t wants the blonde to think she´ll betray her. Wait, betray? They´re not even a thing, but Lexa feels the urge to explain herself.

"Oh for fucks sake." Anya sighs annoyed and turns to Lexa "First: Yes, he´s our father, but only biological and no you didn´t laid with him." Turning back to Clarke. "And second: Are you jealous Mum?" As the last word leaves her lips, Anya slams her hand over her mouth. Fuck she slipped. How could things go so wrong so fast? Too late, she can´t take that last word back.

Clarke stares at her open mouthed. Did she heard that right? Those 3 letters. She opens and closes her mouth several times. The only thing she could get out was "How?"

"You gave birth to us, Roan is only our sire." JJ explains. Anya glares at him. "What? We changed the future already, so why not explain?"

"Don´t be afraid, this will not effect your existence. The prophecy says that after Travelers helped and travel back in their own time, nobody will remember them. It is like they weren´t there in the first place." Titus assures them. The twins let out an audible sigh. Thank god, they´re don´t have to fear for they existences anymore.

"What´s your name?" Lexa asks the two.

"I´m Anya and this is JJ." The blonde introduces them. Lexa´s face is full of emotions as she heard the name of her former mentor. One is pride.

Clarke smiles at that. Because the names are fitting. Anya is just like Lexa´s Mentor was. Fiercely and rough, actions speaking louder than words. Then she looks to the boy. In her cell she thought of what her live would be if she didn´t stuck there. Would she get married and have a child? And if so, she would definitely name it JJ. If it was male obviously. "Jake Junior." She whispers.

JJ smiles at her but suddenly it drops. Today is the day the Ice Queen would die, but also 300 Trikru warriors too.

"What is it?" Asks Clarke concerned.

"Shit´s about to hit the fan." Answers Anya for her brother. "This Pike dude will kill 300 Trikru warriors." She glances to her brother. Too lucky he had said that 2 days ago in history class. Oh man, it was all history, but here they are.

"The peace army?" Lexa asks and set her jaw in anger. How could the Skykru betray her like that? They were now all one people, so why?

"Yes, they´ll massacred them in their sleep." JJ explains, he knows all about this. He actually finished reading about it yesterday.

"Titus, send word to them. Withdrawal all forces. Hurry!"

"Sha, Heda." He turns around and leaves the room.

"But how…Pike is only a teacher." Clarke frowns.

"He became Chancellor, because he stired up hatred against grounders." JJ tells his mother.

"I thought your Mother and Kane were your leaders." Lexa addresses the blonde.

"I thought that too. I have to go to Arkadia and fix this." She turns around, just about as she wants to leave the room, she hears " _Stop her_."

The two guards are in front of Clarke now, holding their spears at her. She turns to the brunette.

"What are you doing?" The blonde feels slightly betrayed. She only wants to protect her people, before they´re doing things they would regret afterwards.

"I can´t just let you leave, Clarke." The Commander says, concern´s showing all over her face. She wants to protect the blonde, yet more than ever.

"So I´m your prisoner now. Just like that?" Clarke asks in disbelieve as she steps in front of Lexa, into her personal space. She knows the brunette only wants to protect her and deep down she feels this warm fuzzy feeling because of that. But this is serious, she has to prevent this massacre.

"Yes." Was the only answer the blonde gets. The brunette doesn´t want that she gets hurt. She´ll become after all the mother of her children.

The twins observe the conversation between them. "Wait for it, she will give in." Anya smirks. She know their Nomon all too well. After all their Mum is the one who wears the pants in this relationship. ´Nomon will give in. Every damn time.´

"Lexa. Let me go to Arkadia." Clarke demands.

"No." If it weren´t Clarke, she wouldn´t be so gently. If it were someone else, no was no.

The blonde is getting desperate. She has to protect her people. "At least let me talk to Kane. We can bring him here."

"He can´t leave, he´s under surveillance." JJ speaks up. Clarke turns to the twins. She totally forgot about those two.

"What will happen after Pike killed them? How did Lexa react to that?" Clarke asks him.

"She wanted to lay waste to Arkadia, but you begged her not to do it. She changed her policy for you." He says to her and turns to his Nomon. "So you let this move of the Skypeople unavenged and…erm." He has to think now. Damn he read about this yesterday, he only has to remember. "But after that they´re attacked a village in order to get their land. After that it couldn´t be avoided anymore. Pike and everybody who was with him got executed by 1000 cuts." JJ looks at Clarke now. "Even Bellamy." He whispers. JJ knows how much his Mother cared about him, after all he was her coleader when the 100 first touched the ground.

"No, that can´t be. Bellamy would never…"

"I would say you execute them now, so nobody will get killed. It will happen anyway, so way not now? We could save the lives of our people." Anya explains as she looks at Lexa. The blonde sees herself as a Trikru, JJ is the one who is more Skykru.

Lexa faces her daughter. She was right, but it wouldn´t be a wise move if they execute them now. The coalition would forbid it. After all, those people haven´t done anything yet.

"I have to go." The blonde demands and turns to Lexa. "Please Lexa, I have to go." The brunette stares at her and sighs.

"Take JJ with you." She gives in.

Anya and JJ share a look. "Told you so." The girl says to her brother. Lexa looks at them and frowns. "Nothing." Anya smiles and waved her off.

 **Hope you liked this Chapter. A machine which can merge eggs together? Aren´t I a genius ;D. You thought Clexa babies are delivered by the stork or what? See ya next Chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Glowing

Chapter:3

 **A/N: We all agree that 3x07 never happened. I will continue to watch The 100, but it will never be the same again…**

 **Well, enough with this upsetting atmosphere! This is my fanfiction and I decide who lives and dies. So Lexa will live and I make sure she gets her happy ending with Clarke ;) On with this fic!**

As Clarke and JJ leave the throne room, Lexa turns to face her daughter. She eyes her from head to toe with a smile plastered on her lips. Lexa is proud of her, even if she doesn´t know her yet. ´She is beautiful´ Lexa thought. It´s no surprise, because Clarke is beautiful after all.

"What?" asks Anya nervously, she has no idea why Lexa just looked at her like that.

"Nothing…it´s only that…you look like Clarke." Lexa says honestly. There is that smile again. To be fair, Lexa didn´t knew she would ever have any children. Hell, she knew that the life of a Commander was very short. A Commander had no time to have a spouse. But here, just in front of her, stands her daughter…daughter, it´s something she could get used to say.

Anya smiles sheepishly at this comment. She knows she looks a lot like Clarke. To be honest, she is the exact copy of her mother. Long dirty blonde hair, which she wears loose. It also has a few braids in it. With 5´6" Anya is a little taller than her, but a little smaller than Lexa. Her dress code is simple. Black combat boots, black ripped jeans, a grey tank top and a black leather jacket. Yes, she is a badass. On her back is a sword attached and on her thigh is a dagger. She is trained in all kinds of weapons, even guns, but she doesn´t like to use them. Give her a spear, she is happy. Give her a bow, she is happy. Give her a gun, she isn´t so happy, but could easily kill you with it. That's for sure.

"When do you have to fight Roan?"

"In a few hours. Till then." Lexa turns around, so her back faces her daughter. "You could tell me more about you and your brother."

There is that smile again. Every time she thinks of having a family with Clarke, lets her heart swell twice its size. She can´t grasp how lucky she is. A few days ago Clarke was angry with her. She even wanted to kill her. It gets better every day, but who would know it could get this good?

"Sure, what do you wanna know?" Anya asks her Nomon with a smile of her own.

Lexa turns around and faces her daughter. "Out of your fight I could pick up that you´re the firstborn. By how many years or months?"

Anya titles her head and grins at her Nomon. She has no idea they´re twins. Now she chuckles and Lexa furrows at that.

"Why is this funny?" Lexa asks in confusion and narrows her eyes.

Anya only continues to chuckle "Nothing, it´s just..." Now she turns her head to the side and faces the wall, still grinning like a fool. As she turns her head and faces Lexa again she says "By five minutes."

Lexa´s eyes widen for a second. Twins. ´They´re twins. Clarke and I will have twins´ If Lexa´s smile was wide before she definitely cracks her lip now. Her smile´s so big it reaches her eyes.

"I would say JJ was a surprise, but unfortunately he was planned too." Anya jokes. Sure she loves her brother to bits, but she likes to make jokes about him as the unplanned twin. Even if it isn´t true.

"Twins are never planned." Lexa states with knitted eyebrows.

"Yes, normally. But we were. In the Lighthouse, where A.L.I.E was, were a few machines. One of these machines could fusion genes together. If you merge two eggs together it will become one. Gran merged twice of your eggs and twice of Mum´s and so there were two very functional eggs in the end." She tries to explain that to her Nomon.

The entire time Lexa´s brows were knitted together in confusion. She knows a few basics about how a baby is born. But she only understands half of what Anya just said. She understood that Anya and JJ were both a part of her and Clarke. That's enough for her.

"Who´s Gran?" She asks her daughter. She never heard of any Gran.

"Grandma Abby." Anya smiles.

Lexa nods at that. She wouldn´t say she doesn´t like the older Griffin. After all she is Clarke´s Mother. But you know Abby can get very intimidating. Even for Lexa.

"We´re 16 years old." The blonde wants to tell her Nomon as much about JJ and herself as possible. "Mum gave birth to us when she was 19. We have a little-"

"19?" Lexa asks surprised and interrupts Anya. ´That would mean she gets pregnant with 18. It could all happen this year´ Lexa thought happy. "I´m sorry." She shakes her head and smiles. "Go on."

Anya smiles too "Yeah, anyways. We have a little brother, he´s 12." The brunette has to close her eyes for a second, still smiling. Wow she is so lucky. She will have three children with the woman she loves.

"Do you know what? I mean JJ and I will help to change the future to make it better. Could you maybe, erm, I mean could you consider that 2 kids are enough?" She grins. Hell she loves her little brother as well. He could be a little shit sometimes. No. Every damn time. But a little joke hurts nobody.

Lexa raises an eyebrow at that. Speak about sibling love. Then she chuckles and shakes her head. "You know what? I will even make it a fourth." She laughs, she actually fucking laughs. Anya groans, but then laughs with her Nomon.

* * *

A few hours later the horn sounds, signaling that the fight is about to begin. Lexa and Anya, who talked about everything and nothing are looking at the door now. Titus walks in and nods at Lexa, who returned it.

" _Heda. It´s time_." He says to her, then he turns his attention to the blonde. " _You can watch if you want_." Anya nods at that and looks at her Nomon.

Lexa cups her cheek and caress it. Anya leans into the touch and closes her eyes. "We will see each other after the fight." Lexa smiles and leans forward to kiss Anya´s forehead. She was never this openly to show feelings, but she knew a long time ago that love isn´t weakness. Clarke taught her that.

"I would say good luck, but you don´t need it." Anya jokes and hugs her "Be safe Nomon." She whispers in her ear.

Lexa closes her eyes and hugs her back "I will."

She steps away and both are smiling at each other. The moment is interrupted by another horn. Lexa looks one more time at Anya, turns around and leaves the throne room.

* * *

War drums can be heard and a huge crowd gathered around the arena. Shouting "Heda" every few seconds. At the head of the arena is a platform, on top of it are 12 thrones. Each representing one clan of the coalition. Six thrones at the front, six in the background. In the middle is Titus and next to him the Ice Queen.

Titus stands up and has his hands up in the air, indicating to the crowd to get silent, so that the fight may begin.

" _In single combat, there is but one rule…someone must die today_!" He says and the crowd cheers at that. Anya, who is among the crowd purses her lips. She knows her Nomon would win this fight, but she is nervous anyway.

Titus raises one arm and waves with it " _You may begin_." Then he sits down again.

Roan goes to the other end of the arena. He draws his sword and twirls it one time. Then he looks at his Mother, who nods. She smiles. How sick could someone be? To let her son fight for her. Her son, who didn´t do anything wrong. No, Roan is not like his Mother. He is kind and polite, but here he is, paying the debts of this beast.

Meanwhile Lexa is at the opposite end of the arena. She takes her shoulder armor of, among with the red sash. Then she locks eyes with her daughter. Anya wants not to show her fear for her Nomon on her face, but fails miserably.

"You do not have to worry. I will win this." Lexa assures her. Anya swallows and nods. Lexa nods back, she faces away to draw her own sword. And how she draws it. Skillfully.

´Why do I even worry? Nomon´s second name is skill.´ Anya thought. But then her eyes widen, because behind Lexa is Roan. He runs and strikes at her. The crowed shouts "Heda!" And Lexa is just in time to avoid his blow, step behind him and slash him in the back.

Roan is standing in front of Anya now. She eyes him. Anya likes him, she doesn´t want him to get hurt. But he will get his ass handed by her Nomon. Every time Nomon and Roan spar, he lands flat on his back.

But this was no training session, this was a fight to the death. So Roan will do anything to win this. And everyone knows that if someone fight to the death unknown power could be unleashed.

Roan turns around. Both are circling each other. Determined to win this. Lexa strikes forward with a growl. The blow is easily blocked by Roan. Blow after blow. The last two can be avoided by him. In the process Roan steps back one step, each time Lexa strikes at him. The two are coming to a stand, because Roan holds his sword and Lexa holds her own against his. CLING! Metal on metal. The Commander has to crouches down because of the force in which Roan presses his sword onto her own. She grits her teeth and grabs Roans sword with her hand. Black blood oozes out of her closed hand.

Anya has to look away and closes her eyes at that "That is so savage." She mutters. Sure she is a warrior. A warrior isn´t grossed out by blood, but this is her Nomon.

Lexa growls louder and presses against Roans sword with her own sword and hand. She manages to shift her entire force onto her hand, so that her sword is now free from the pressure and she can smash its butt at Roans nose. He sways backwards by this move, but can regain his balance again. Now he is angry. Roan strikes hard at Lexa, but she manages to avoid every blow. He brings his arm up and Lexa blocks it with her own easily and the blow of his sword with her own. In this moment Roan turns her around and kicks her off her feet. Lexa falls onto her knees.

Anya has to remember to breathe again. "No."

Roan kicks Lexa´s sword away from her hand, but Lexa manages to ram her elbow in his leg. Now he is on his knees in front of Lexa. As she stands up, she kicks him with her knee and he sways backwards, again. Lexa has two swords now and she twirls them. She´s getting into a fight stance. The panic rises within Roan and he has to look around to find a weapon. He knocks a guard out and takes his spear. Roan twirls it several time and then strikes at her but she ducks away, bringing her two swords in front of her. She spins around several times and strikes at him in the process. Every time Roan blocks it with his spear. They´re coming to a stop. Lexa´s swords crossed, blocking Roans spear. He takes a blow at one sword, knocking it away from her hand and doing the same with her other. Now Lexa stands in front of him without any weapon to defend herself. That gives Roan a clear range to bring his foot up and kicks her in the chest. Lexa´s air is knocked out of her lungs and she falls back, flat on the ground.

Anya´s eyes widen "No. No. No. No. Stand up. You have to stand up. Please." Anya whispers desperately, a tear is rolling down her check.

The crowd´s watching spellbound what will happen next. Roan approaches her slowly, adjusting the spear in his hand. Ready to kill. He stands in front of Lexa with the spearhead pointed at her. Just as he wants to impale her, she rolls to the side, avoiding the attack.

Anya takes a deep breath "Fuck that was close."

Lexa twirls her lower body and kicks Roan off his feet. Now he lands flat on his back in front of her. Just as fast as he landed, he stands up again so Lexa has to do a flic flac, to get herself a little more space. He strikes at her three times, before she can grab the spear and yank his hand away. She has the spear now, twirls it and hits his leg. Roan is now on one knee and Lexa brings the spear up to hit him in the face. She knocked him down, he lays on his back yet again.

The crowd cheers and Anya with them. The blonde looks into the direction of the Ice Queen. Who has a not so happy expression on her face. "Serves the bitch right." She smirks.

It happens all so fast. In one moment Lexa is in front of Roan, holding the spear at him and in the other she hears his mother command him to stand up. Lexa has enough. " _Jus_ _drein jus daun_." She throws the spear and it goes right through the Ice Queen. She is dead.

"THE QUEEN IS DEAD" Lexa announces and looks down at Roan "LONG LIVE THE KING" Now she looks at her daughter, who is among the cheering crowd. Anya smiles at her and the brunette nods at that.

Suddenly Anya´s arm begins to tingle. She moves her sleeve away from her forearm and what she sees let her eyes widen in surprise. One number of her tattoo glows a neon blue, the other two remain black. She yanks her sleeve down again, looking around her to make sure nobody had seen it too. She doesn´t need to get discovered by a noisy citizen.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Lexa´s wounds were being tend to and she sits in her throne. Anya is seated in one of the seats of an Ambassador. No, not any. Clarke´s.

"It is normal. You do not have to worry about it." Titus speaks as he comes into the room.

Anya looks at him and shows her arm, showing the still glowing number. "What? This? Never heard that you skin can glow." The teenager scoffs.

"If you fulfill your duties, you will get send back into your own time again. The tattoo only shows when it´s time to go. Every time one number will glow and if the last will turn from black to blue, nobody will remember you or your brother. Only you will remember." He clarifies.

The blonde looks down at her tattoo. To be fair, she thinks it´s cool. Who else has a glowing tat, right?

" _Titus_."

" _Sha Heda_?"

" _Get my horse ready. I will ride to Arkadia within the hour_." She commands. " _And one for Anya too_."

"You think it is wise to-"

"Do you question me Titus?" She interrupts him in a harsh voice.

"No Heda, of course not." He says reluctantly.

"Then do as I said." She waves him off with a hand. She needs to go to Arkadia, to make sure Clarke and JJ are safe.

XxxOOooOOxxx

Clarke and JJ are riding on their horses. They´re accompanied by two guards, who flank them.

JJ is looking every few minutes to his mother. He is worried about her. The boy knows that it will be hard for her to hand over Bellamy, so that all can get their justice.

JJ has to duck to avoid a branch and sighs. Did he said he hates the outdoors?

"What is it JJ?" Clarke asks concerned. She knows that her son is worried.

"Nothing…it´s just…" He looks sad. "Maybe you could speak with Bellamy and show him that Pike is manipulative." He tries to explain.

"You don´t know him and yet you defend his actions?" Clarke asks confused.

JJ smiles a sad smile. "Every time you speak about him, you get this distant look in your eyes. You speak about him with respect." He clarifies. Clarke told her son the stories of Wanheda. How she first landed and how she destroyed the mountain. This all was possible because of her coleader. Her friend. Bellamy.

Clarke smiles a sad smile of her own. "I will try." She promises him. She looks him in the eyes. They´re full of love and honesty. Those sky blue eyes. JJ has a handsome face and brown hair. An angular fringe as a haircut. That means his sides and back are short, only his top hair is long and curly. It does fall him in the eyes, but he brushes it back every now and then. With his 5´8" high he is the tallest of his family. JJ has well defined little muscles, which are hidden under a red sweater. He wears blue baggy pants and brown shoes. You could say the boy looks a bit like a hipster.

´His handsome look is from Roan, but his wild hair. This is definitely from Lexa´ Clarke thought and smiles.

They´re coming to a stop now, because in front of them are 300 armed men. The peace army.

"Indra." Clarke greets the woman with a nod, she is at the front of the army. "Kane gave you a walkie-talkie?"

She gives Clarke a distrustful look. "Yes." She doesn´t trust the Skypeople, yet less than ever.

"Could you please give it to me, so I can radio him." Clarke asks her. Indra gives it to her without a second look and signals her men to continue their journey.

As soon as the army is gone, Clarke brings the walkie-talkie in front of her mouth "Kane come in. It´s Clarke. Kane come in. It´s Clarke."

After a few second the walkie-talkie comes to life "Clarke?"

"Kane, thank god. We are on our way to Arkadia." Clarke answers relieved.

"Alright listen Clarke. Pike is gone with some others to kill the peace army Lexa sent, so you could sneak into camp without his notice." He suggests.

"The peace army is gone, they´re on their way to Polis."

"Thank god." Kane sighs in relieve. "I will send Octavia to get you."

"Ok." Clarke says and puts the walkie-talkie onto her belt. "We should get moving." And with that she urges her horse to move faster.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :). I apologize for the long fight scene and I hope I made up for this with the interactions between Clexa and kids :D. Yeah I know that this was ooc for Lexa, buuuuuut in front of her stands her DAUGHTER. I mean her flesh and blood, Clarkes flesh and blood. And we all know that deep down Lexa is domestic af. Well, now you know how their kids look like. Adonis af :D I think I will make JJ gay. Isn´t he cute btw? xD**

 **PS: BOOM OUT Jrotinhell ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion

Chapter:4

 **A/N: Hello guys, I roughly know where I will take this story. So I think 2-3 chapters will be enough to tell the rest of it. I appreciate every view and review :). Special thanks goes to Matax and saisairee. You guys are the best and every time I read your reviews it puts a smile on my face. So thank you for that :). The glowing will be explained at the end of the chapter.**

 **Matax: A scene in this chapter is only for you ;)**

"Took you long enough." Octavia says. She stands at the end of a road, which leads to Arkadia.

Clarke and the others bring their horses to a stop. The blonde dismounts along with JJ. "Hello to you too Octavia." Clarke says sarcastically.

The guards share a look, still on their horses. "You will wait here. And you" Clarke addresses the other guard. "You will ride back to Polis to tell Lexa that we arrived safely at Arkadia." The man nods and rides in the direction they came from.

Octavia eyes JJ "Who´s that?"

"This is JJ he is.." Shit. What can Clarke say? He looks like a Sky Person, so the excuse that he is a grounder is out of option. "He is my son from the future." She tells the truth. Why the hell not? Nobody will remember him anyway.

"Your what?" Octavia laughs "What did Lexa do to you? Brainwashing?"

JJ steps in front of Octavia and shows her his tattoo. "A prophecy says that Travelers come to the past to help." He explains.

"He is good. Ok Clarke, stop kidding around and pay the boy already." She scoffs.

At that JJ starts to hum a melody. It´s a lullaby Octavia hums when Artemis can´t sleep. The same Octavia´s mother hummed to her when she was a little girl. He heard Octavia hummed it to her last year. JJ is a smart boy, remembering everything.

Octavia´s eyes widen and she looks to Clarke "What´s going on Clarke? Nobody knows what lullaby my mother sung to Bell and me."

"I told you. He´s my son." Clarke says serious. "Come on, we can´t waste any more time." She goes down the road, leaving a stunned Octavia.

As the three of them arrive at the left side of Arkadia, Octavia opens a hatch and gestures for Clarke and JJ to go in. At the other end waiting Kane and Abby.

"Clarke" "Mum." Mother and daughter hug. The older Griffin takes a step back and looks Clarke over. Looking for any injuries.

"Mum I´m ok. I need to talk to Bellamy." Clarke says and looks at her son. "JJ wait for me here." She is about to leave the room when she hears JJ speak.

"He will handcuff you to a table." The boy warns his mother. "Then he wants to bring you to Pike." He says quickly. "Please Mum, take me with you." He begs. The boy doesn´t want that his mother gets hurt. Even if it is not physically.

Abby and Kane are looking confused. Why did the boy addresses Clarke with "Mum"?

"Clarke?" Clarke turns to Abby. With a sigh the blonde says "Long story short. He´s my future son and a grounder prophecy brought him in our time."

Abby´s mouth hangs open. Today´s the day on which she has to explain everyone that this boy is her child. She gets tired of it already. But she likes to call him her son. At least that´s a plus.

"Well, didn´t we all learn that everything´s possible on the ground?" Kane says and lays a soothing hand on Abby´s shoulder.

Abby looks at the boy and sees his blue eyes. They´re the same Clarke has. The woman nods. What else can she do? She accepts this.

"I will wait in room 311. Make sure to bring Bellamy." Clarke says to Octavia. With that Clarke and JJ leave the room.

* * *

Octavia and Bellamy are going down a corridor.

"Look at yourself. It is time to stop playing grounder before you get yourself hurt." Bellamy argues.

The two Blakes coming to a stop in front of a door.

"I´m not playing anything. This is who I am." The girl says at which her brother only shakes his head. "You´re my brother. I shouldn´t have to tell you that." With that she opens the door.

Bellamy stand in front of Clarke now. He looks not so happy so see her. What a happy reunion, don´t you think?

"Now I´m done." Octavia spats and leaves the room. Leaving the two alone.

"Go easy on Octavia."

"What are you doing here Clarke?"

"We need to talk."

"No. You decided that. The mighty Wanheda, who put the grounders over her own people. Who turned her back on us when we came to rescue you. Now you wanna talk."

JJ has to stop himself to come out of his hiding place. He has to remain behind this damn shelf and can´t protect his mother.

Clarke takes a few steps in front of Bellamy. "I came to tell you that the Ice Nation pays the prize. Right now in this very moment. Justice has been served for the attack of Mount Weather. I came here to tell you. It´s over." Right at this very moment, Lexa fights Roan and will kill Nia.

"There it is again." Bellamy has his arms crossed in front his chest. "Why do you get to decide if it´s over."

"We did our part."

"We?"

"Lexa and I." Clarke excepted it finally. She loves her. She will have a family with her. "The Ice Queen is dead. The problem is solved and then you and Pike want to ruin everything?"

Bellamy takes a step in front of Clarke. "Why are you here Clarke."

"If Arkadia don´t see that Pike is not the right person to be Chancellor. Lexa and the 12. Clans will wipe us out."

"Let her try." He says as if the 12. Clans are only 100 people who have no weapons. As if it were easy to kill them all.

"Please tell me that going to war is not what you want."

"We were at war since we landed, at least Pike understands that." Pike brainwashed him really good.

Clarke can´t believe her ears. "Pike is the Problem. This isn´t who you are." She tries to let Bellamy see that he is deep down a good person.

"You´re wrong, this is who I´ve always been." Yup brainwashed for sure.

Now Clarke has to sit down, she lost him for good. But Bellamy isn´t finished yet.

"It was good that you left. You are not in charge anymore and that's a good thing. Because people die when you´re in charge. You willing to let a bomb drop on my sister. Then you made a deal with Lexa, who left us at Mount Weather to die and forced us to kill EVERYONE WHO HELPED US!" He shouts the last part.

It´s so hard for JJ to stay put. But he promised his Mum to remain hidden. Suddenly he feels a tingling sensation on his arm. He looks down on it. One of the numbers of the tattoo glows a neon blue. "What´s happening?"

Clarke hangs her head and tears form in her eyes. She did everything she could. But that wasn´t enough. Nothing was ever good enough. "I´m sorry." She cracks.

Bellamy kneels in front of her now. He puts his hand over hers in a gesture of comfort. They look each other in the eyes and then CLING! He fucking handcuffs her to the table.

"Shit." JJ curses and steps out of his hiding place.

"JJ I told you to-" Clarke can´t finish her sentence because JJ tackles Bellamy to the ground and punches him in the face. ´Yeah that´s for making my Mum feel bad!´ He is a pacifist, but seeing his mother in tears makes him forget it for a second.

"JJ!" But the boy ignores Clarke completely. JJ punches him a second time, but Bellamy can roll them over and is about to choke him.

Clarke panic "BELLAMY DON´T! PLEASE!"

Just as the boy thinks he took his last breath Bellamy stands up. He takes Clarke with her out of the room, despite her protests. "Get off me!" The blonde wants to make sure JJ is ok. ´You will pay for that Blake.´ She thinks.

JJ has his hands on his throat, rubbing the sore spot. If Bellamy had choked him a second longer he would be dead. He coughs as he stands up "Fuck."

"Are you fucking insane!?" Clarke is furious. It´s one thing that he handcuffed her. But he attacked JJ. He attacked her son. She suddenly doesn´t want to rescue him anymore. She doesn´t even care if he gets executed and she will gladly be the one who do it.

Bellamy says nothing and only drags her along, but comes to a stop when Octavia blocks their way. "Bellamy, let her go. Now."

"No. I will get her to Pike. He will decide what to do with her." He answers and gets past Octavia. She stands behind him, draws her sword and smashes its butt onto his head. Bellamy falls to the ground unconscious.

"We have to go back to room 311 to get JJ." Clarke wants to get to her son as fast as possible. She takes the keys out of Bellamy´s pocket and unlocks the handcuffs.

"Come on, we have to go." Octavia didn´t want to hurt her brother, but she had no choice.

XXxxOOooOOxxXX

Anya is in the stable and petting a brown mare. She has to wait for her Nomon. The peace army arrived and Lexa has to do a quick talk over with Indra and Titus. To discuss what to do next.

The blonde hears someone entering the stable. A girl, around her age is pulling the reins of a white horse.

The redhead smiles at her and Anya smiles back. She looks pretty, Anya has to admit that. The girl leads her horse into one of the boxes. The pretty redhead seems to search the stable for something.

" _Do you maybe know where the brush is_?" She asks the blonde.

" _Over there_." Anya points out.

" _Mochof_." The redhead smiles again.

´What a beautiful smile she has.´ The girl goes to where the brush is and picks it up from the floor. As she bends down Anya gets a good view of her ass. ´Damn gurl, you have a nice ass. Shit. Get it together Griffin!´ She shakes her head. "Stop drooling over some pretty girl." She mutters to herself. Suddenly she is startled out of her observation by a hand over her shoulder.

Behind her stands Lexa with a knowing look and a raised eyebrow. ´Talk about awkward. Your Nomon caught you eye fucking a girl.´ Anya groans internally. She can punch herself right now.

" _We can head out now_." She says and then turns to look at the horse Anya petted. " _Ah I see, you picked the brown mare. Good choice. She´s fast_." Lexa changes the topic, to make it less awkward for her daughter. ´She is only a teenager. You can´t blame her.´ She thinks.

At least she and Clarke don't have to do the talk with her about boys. Hell, she knew nothing about boys. Alright. Clarke could do that, but it´s about principle.

As the two ride to the gate of Polis, one of the guards she sent with Clarke and JJ gallops in their direction.

" _Heda! Clarke kom Skykru sent me to tell you that the two of them arrived safely at the Skykru camp_." He delivered the massage out of breath. He rode without a break to Polis, needing only half the time to get here than normally.

Lexa nods at him " _Get some rest_."

" _Sha Heda. Mochof_." He nods and dismounts, taking the reins and leading his horse to the nearest stable.

The two continue to ride to the gate. At the gate are waiting 4 more guards, ready to accompany and protect them on their way to Arkadia.

The group rides 5 hours as they hear a gunshot. One of the 4 guards falls off his horse. Dead. This startled the horses. Chaos erupts within the group. Anya´s horse jolts and tries to get her off and run as fast as possible from the danger. It´s instinct. Anya falls flat on the ground with a thud and groans.

Pang! Another gunshot and another dead guard. Lexa barks commands at the two remaining guards. They draw their weapons and ride further into the forest, into the direction where the shots came.

Anya stands up, but this was a fatal mistake. Pang!

"ANYA!" Lexa shouts.

She falls to the ground again, clutching her shoulder.

"Ahh." She squeezes her eyes shut. A warrior doesn´t show pain. But here she lays, whining like a little baby.

Lexa jumps into action, she rides to where Anya is, extends her hand and pulls her daughter up. Seating the blonde in front of her. Lexa urges her horse to move as fast as possible and lays her left arm around the girl´s middle, so she doesn´t fall off.

Lexa rides at least 5 minutes in the other direction to make sure nobody follows them. The brunette stops the horse, dismounts and pulls her daughter with her. She lays Anya against a fallen tree and looks her over. Blood comes out of her shoulder.

"It´s ok, it was a clean shot. The bullet went through." She tries to reassure her Nomon.

Lexa closes her eyes. She thought she lost her. The brunette goes to her horse and takes a bandage out of one of the saddlebags.

"Take off your jacket, Anya." She says softly. Anya does as she told and winces a bit at the pain.

Her Nomon wraps the bandage a few times around her shoulder and Anya can put her jacket back on.

The brunette cups her cheek "I thought I´d lost you." She whispers and hugs her daughter. Anya is comforted by her scent.

It´s like when she was 7 and broke her leg. She was up in a tree and really proud of herself, but she lost her balance and felt at least 20 feet to the ground. It was a miracle that she only broke her leg. Lexa ran to her to soothe her crying daughter. Just like when she was 7, Lexa´s scent soothes her.

Anya relaxes and forgets the pain for a moment. She has a special bond with her Nomon. ´It does have its advantages if you have two mothers, it means double the care.´ She smiles.

Gunshots can be heard in the distance and Anya flinches.

"Shhh. It´s okay. You´re safe." Lexa whispers, still hugging her daughter and stroking her hair.

Suddenly they hear rustling. Someone seems to run in their direction, not caring to be silent. Lexa lets go of her daughter, stands up and draws her sword. Ready to kill everyone who dares to hurt Anya.

The person stumbles out of the bush and trips. Landing face first to the ground in front of Lexa. The brunette is quick to point her sword to the throat of them. But just as quick to draw it back and sheathes it.

The person rolls onto his back. It´s JJ. He coughs out of breath. The boy pants like crazy. He lays an arm over his eyes.

"JJ what happened?" Anya asks her brother.

She doesn´t get an answer. JJ only raises his arm into her direction to indicate her that she has to wait till he catches his breathe again.

"Where is Clarke?" Lexa looks around. She is worried. She knew she shouldn´t let her go to Arkadia. What if something happened to her?

"She is" He pants and waves in arm in the direction he came from. "She was behind me." He lets his arm drop to the ground. Clarke was right behind him. They fled from Arkadia, five armed men hot on their heels. Pikes men.

JJ gets into a sitting position. "Five armed men followed us and so we had to run. She was right behind me. I swear." The boy says full of sorrow.

Lexa leans forward to inspect the angry red mark on his throat. You can see handprints on his neck. She trails her fingers along it.

"Who did this?" She growls. ´Who dares to touch him like that?´ Lexa swears to herself that if she catches this person, she will kill him slowly and painful. And she WILL catch him!

The three of them hear someone come. It´s Clarke. Lexa stands up and meets her halfway. Clarke doesn´t waste time and wraps her arms around her.

Lexa leans back to inspect her of any injury, as she can´t find one she sighs audible "You´re ok…I should had never let you go to Arkadia!" She sets her jaw and looks away.

"Lexa. Look at me." The blonde puts her fingers on her chin and coax her to look at her. She is met with sad, regretful green eyes. "It´s not your fault. I needed to go and I did my part." She says.

They have a plan now on how to eliminate Pike. Ones it gets dark, Octavia and some others will kidnap Pike and sneak him out of camp. Through the secrete hatch. Pike will get back with them to Polis. He will get executed and that´s when Arkadia will have to vote for a new Chancellor. Kane will be the only candidate, Miller and Octavia will take care of this.

"We have to wait till Octavia radios in." Clarke says at which Lexa nods.

As Clarke sees her daughter, clutching her shoulder, she rushes to her. She shoves the leather jacket away from her shoulder to reveal the bandage.

"It was a clean shot. No need to worry." The younger blonde smiles at her. ´Like I said, two mothers means double the care´

Clarke puts a hand on her cheek and stares into her green eyes. "I don´t have any antibiotics or painkillers with me." She says sadly.

"It´s nothing. It doesn´t even hurt. Ahhrrg." Liar. Clarke fixes her with a stern look.

"I know a few herbs to help with the pain." Lexa says and turns to JJ. "Help me search for them."

JJ stands up and goes after his Nomon to find the herbs. The boy falls into her step "Which herb? The purple flower or the black moss?" He asks. JJ knows a lot about herbs.

"In this part of the forest exists only the purple flower." She smiles. She is really happy despite the circumstances.

The two search for the flower. As the boy scans the forest floor, he sees something purple. He bends down to inspect it. "There it is." He mutters with a smile on his lips. "I think I found one."

Lexa goes to where the boy kneels and puts a hand on his head. "Great. Pick it up son." She says proudly.

The brunette can´t wait till the two are born. She can´t wait to hold them in her arms, to see their first steps and hear their first words.

As the two get back to where Clarke and Anya are, Lexa didn´t think she could love this woman even more. The older blonde sits beside a fast asleep Anya, who has her head on her shoulder.

The twins are 16, but they grew up with so much affection. Lexa and Clarke made sure of this.

Clarke turns in the direction where Lexa and JJ are coming. She smiles a tired smile at them. "Anya." She wakes her daughter softly.

Clarke and Lexa prepare the herb, so Anya could take it. After she took the pain soothing herb, she falls asleep again. It was after all a rough day, for all of them.

"We should get some rest too." Lexa suggests. It´s getting dark. Clarke nods at that and lays beside Anya again. Taking her previous position.

JJ shuffels to the fallen tree and sits down beside his mother. Lexa goes back to her horse to retrieve a blanket and picks up an armful of sticks along the way. She drops the sticks in front of her family and cover them with the blanket. Lexa quickly makes a fire, so nobody would freeze.

"You´re doing the first watch? Wake me to do the second?" JJ yawns.

Lexa nods.

"Night Nomon." He says as he drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

"Good night."

 **Wow so much love in this chapter :D I hope you liked it. My final decision is to make Anya gay and JJ straight. But if someone wants a gay JJ, write it in the comments. I only want to make you happy :) Highkey mama bear Lexa and lowkey mama bear Clarke yall! Can´t get enough of them. Bellamy is apparently a piece of shit.**

 **Glowing** **: The glowing is a simple thing. Something mayor happens for example the fight of Lexa and Roan. Will she kill him or the Ice Queen? If she kills the Ice Queen - glow. If she kills Roan instead - glow. Another example is Bellamy. Can Clarke convince him? Yes - glow. No - glow. But the twins have to witness it. This are the rules. And don´t worry, you will find out what the tattoo is good for ;)**

 **See ya next chapter**

 **~pup**


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares

**A/N: Welcome back :). I did a mistake in the last chapter. Lexa and Anya rode 5 hours not 30 minutes when they were attacked. It wouldn´t make much sense, because the distance between Polis and Arkadia isn´t that small lol :D. Anyway. A little Clexa finally!**

It´s a chilly night, only the fire and the blanket keep them warm. Lexa observers her surroundings to make sure nobody would sneak up on her or her family. Family. There it is again, the smile. She can´t believe it, can´t grasps it. The woman who had sacrificed so much in her young life. Life wasn´t so kind to her, but it sure will be in the future.

You can only hear the crackling of the fire and a few animals in the distance. It´s been 2 hours now since they reunited.

Clarke stands up from where she lays between JJ and Anya. She is careful not to wake them. The blonde makes her way around the fire to sit beside Lexa. The two just sit there and looking at their sleeping children.

"Can you believe it?" She whispers. The soft light of the fire dances across her face. Illuminating her beautiful features.

Lexa smiles, looking at the twins and then at Clarke. Seeing her like that letting the butterflies erupt in her stomach. She swallows and turns her face to look at the sleeping teenagers again. "No. You?"

The blonde shakes her head. "Me neither." She smiles and faces Lexa. "They´re so sweet and kind. Apparently we raised them well." She chuckles softly.

The brunette tears her eyes away from them again and looks at Clarke. She stares into her sky blue eyes. Bluer than every ocean she had ever seen. Oh how she loves those eyes.

The two lock gazes and Clarke is the one to look at Lexa´s lips. They´re so soft and kissable. The blonde knows how they´re taste, how could she forget it? She knows how they´re felt against her own. Their first kiss was soft and tender. Feather like even. Who would know that the Commander of the 12. Clans could be so tender? Nobody. Only Clarke gets to see her like that.

Lexa sees Clarke staring at her lips, but she does nothing. She doesn't want to pressure her into anything. Lexa would never force herself on Clarke. No, she isn´t like that.

As Clarke looks up, the brunette sees that her eyes are a shade darker now. Is that desire in her eyes or plays the darkness and the fire a trick on her?

Lexa licks her lips at that and again Clarke looks down on them and licks her own. The blonde leans forward but stops. Their lips are almost touching. That was all Lexa needed. She closes the tiny gap and captures her lips, bringing her hand to her cheek in the process.

The kiss is slow and soft, just like their first one. The brunette darts her tongue out and touches Clarkes bottom lip to beg for entrance, which the blonde gladly grants. Clarke pulls away slightly to change the angle and capture her lips once again, deepening it. Lexa moans into the kiss and Clarke responses with a squeeze on her biceps. Soon the kiss gets heated and both have to pull away to catch they breathe. Clarke rests her forehead against Lexa´s.

"Hi." The blonde smiles.

"Hi." Lexa smiles back and steals a peck. It seems that she can´t get enough of the blonde beauty.

Clarke strokes her cheek lovingly. "You should get some rest too. I will take over." Clarke pulls away from her. She would love to continue what they started, but she knows Lexa is tired and their kids lay only 6 feet away from them.

Lexa smiles a tired smile and nods. She is really tired. After all she fought against Roan a few hours ago. Suddenly Clarke notices the bandage around the brunette´s left hand. She takes it into her hands, examines it. "I didn´t even asks you how the fight was." She says guilty and strokes her thumb over it.

Lexa smiles at Clarke and shakes her head. "Roan is king now. I hope he´ll do better than his mother."

"He will." She answers "He will be after all the father of our children." She adds quickly.

Lexa closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She doesn´t like the thought. She doesn't like the thought of him being the father. But he is, so apparently she had to agree to that. She´ll try to get along with him. JJ said it himself, Roan is a good friend of the family.

The brunette nods and stands up to make her way around the fire to the fallen tree. Just as she wants to take Clarkes previous position, JJ stirs in his sleep. It seems like the boy has a nightmare. He trashes in his sleep and mumbles incoherent things. Clarke and Lexa share a worried look. The blonde stands up but is stopped by the brunette´s hand. "Let me." She says and Clarke sits down again.

Lexa kneels in front of him and puts her hands on his shoulder, shaking him softly "JJ." The boy jolts awake. He is panting and you can see the fear in his eyes. But he relaxes quickly because Lexa has her hands on his cheeks. She´s turning his face to hers so he is looking into her eyes. Forest green meet sky blue. "It was just a bad dream."

"Yeah." He pants, chest moving visually. The boy brushes his fringe away from his sweaty forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lexa asks her son but he shakes his head no. She nods and lays beside him. "Try to sleep some more, we will have a-"

"No." He interrupts her. "I want to do the second watch."

"I´m doing it, but you can keep me company." Clarke watched everything. ´She really is tender. Treating me and the kids like we are made of glass.´ She smiles at the thought.

The boy nods and stands up. Lexa looks at Anya, who is dead to the world. One last look at Clarke and JJ and the brunette falls asleep nearly instantly.

Mother and son sitting next to each other. JJ´s leaning his head on her shoulder "I want to go home. I don´t want to be here." He whispers.

Clarke strokes his head "Hey." She pulls away to look him in the eyes. "When everything´s over you and Anya can go home. I promise."

He looks down, averting her gaze "It´s my fault Anya was shot." He says guilty.

"It´s not your fault. Why would you say that?" Clarke frowns. She doesn´t like to see her son like that. Seeing him sad makes her heart clench. And why would he say that it´s his fault?

He looks up with knitted eyebrows "Because…" He pauses and closes his eyes. "If I didn´t touch this cup, we wouldn´t be here. She wouldn´t be shot." He opens his eyes again "Anya could be dead." The last part was said just above a whisper.

The blonde presses her lips together. What can she say to that? How can she cheer him up? The boy´s taking all the responsibility on his shoulders. "You couldn´t know that, JJ. You couldn´t know what would happen." She tries to make him see that it´s not his fault.

The boy lays his head on her shoulder again. Seeking comfort in his mother. "She laid on the floor. Dead." He whispers. "Under her a pool of blood." He takes in a shaky breath. "Everything was red. Full of her blood. A-and her eyes." He pauses and after a few seconds, which felt like an eternity he continues. "Her eyes were full of pain."

Clarke´s stroking his head the entire time he told her about his nightmare. "It was just a dream. Your sister is ok." The boy only nods.

"Clarke. It´s Octavia."

Both are startled by the voice coming from the radio. JJ pulls away from his mother so she can reach the radio, which is on her belt. "Octavia, is everything done?" Lexa is now awake too and makes her way to the blonde and her son.

"Yes. We have him. We´ll meet in 10 minutes at the hatch. Clarke. A few of Pikes men are on their way to the village nearby. They choose to do it tonight instead in two days" She speaks.

"Tell her I sent a few of my best warrior to the village." Lexa says. She did preparations as Indra returned. It´s a good thing JJ told them about it this morning.

Clarke presses the button. "Octavia. Lexa sent a few warriors to the village. They´re safe." She says, looking at Lexa the entire time.

"Ok. You have 10 minutes." And with that Octavia hangs up.

Clarke looks at her sleeping daughter. "It´s too dangerous for her to come with us."

"You´re right. But we can´t just leave her here. You take her and I will take JJ with me to the village. We´ll meet there after everything´s done."

"You could take the Rover? I know it makes too much noises, but it´s the only vehicle in Arkadia at the moment. Nobody could catch up with you." JJ suggests, looking at his two mothers.

Clarke nods at that "That´s a good idea JJ." She makes her way to Anya and wakes her.

" _We will take my horse. Come on_." She says in her tongue but JJ only frowns at that.

"Erm..sorry I don´t speak Trigedasleng." He says embarrassed.

Lexa raises both of her eyebrows at that and mutters " _A child of mine can´t speak my language_." She shakes her head. "We take my horse." And with that she goes to the white stallion and mounts it. JJ follows suit and takes a seat behind his Nomon. Lexa urges her horse into a run and JJ holds onto her for dear life.

"Does it hurt much?"

"No, the herb helped." Anya says tired and stands up. "We should go too."

Clarke nods and both of them make their way to Arkadia. As they walk through the forest Clarke takes out the radio "Octavia?"

"It´s Kane." Says the voice.

"We change the plan. You will try to take the Rover." Clarke speaks into the radio.

"Are you insane? Do you know how many guards roam around?" She can´t be serious. To many guards guarding the fence.

Clarke presses the button "One will get with Pike through the hatch and someone else will take the Rover and drive to the end of it. It´s the only vehicle Arkadia has. We will be gone before anyone knows what´s going on." She tries to explain. Anya is hurt and Clarke wants to make sure she is safe. Their escape will be quick. Nobody will catch up on them.

Silence.

"Kane."

"Ok we´ll do it." He says.

"Thank you." Clarke puts the radio back onto her belt.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Anya asks unsure.

Clarke nods at that and urges her on "I know you´re hurt, but we don´t have much time." She takes her hand and drags her through the woods.

* * *

"Is she for real?" Octavia scoffs, pointing her sword at a gagged Pike.

Kane only sighs and turns to Miller "I will open the fence for you and you will drive the Rover to the left side of the camp where the hatch is. Octavia will drag Pike through the tunnel." Then he turns to Octavia. "At the other end will wait Clarke." He explains the plan. "Miller. You will come back through the hatch. I need you here."

Both of them nod. Miller goes out of the room with Kane and Octavia shoves Pike forward "Move." She says stoic. She shoves him all the way through the tunnel. Octavia hates him. She gladly will witness his execution.

At the end of the tunnel waits Clarke with another blonde girl. "Don´t tell me she is your daughter, Griffin."

Clarke chuckles "Ok I won´t."

Octavia groans. "That´s some fucked up shit."

"Tell me about it." Anya laughs.

Suddenly they hear yelling from the front fence. They have to be quick now. The Rover circles the camp till it stops right in front of them. Miller jumps out "Quick." He hisses and makes his way through the hatch, back into Arkadia.

The girls jump into the vehicle, but not before Octavia pushes Pike in. The Rover drives off, Clarke behind the wheel. Anya rubs at her forearm. The tingling is back. She shoves her sleeve away to reveal now two glowing number.

The fastest way to the village is the road which is at the front gate. The guards fire at them, but luckily Clarke can avoid most of the bullets and a few bounce off the roof.

At the front gate stands Bellamy and what Octavia sees let her eyes widen in fear. Her brother holds Lincoln as a hostage, gun on his temple. "Stop this madness and let Pike go!" He shouts.

Clarke stops the vehicle 16 feet in front of him.

"Oh no, please don´t Bell." Octavia whispers. Why would he do that? Why would he betray her like that? Exploit her only weakness?

Octavia opens the door and rushes out of the car. "Bellamy please." She holds her hands up in surrender.

"Let Pike go!" He presses the gun harder against Lincolns temple. Octavia flinches at that.

"He manipulates you, Bell! This isn´t you!" Tears of desperation forms in her eyes. What did he do to her brother?

"Octavia, we have to leave." Clarke´s desperate. They have to leave, it´s not safe.

Octavia turns her head in Clarkes direction. She sits behind the wheel, ready to drive the hell away from here.

Bellamy is angry. He kicks Lincoln so he lands onto his knees and pulls at his head, gun pressed even harder against his temple.

"Go Octavia. Now!" Lincoln shouts.

"No! I won´t leave you here!" She´s crying now. How fucked up is this? Her own brother threatening to kill the love of her life.

Suddenly Miller tackles Bellamy from the side and both landing on the ground. He tries to wrestle the gun out of his hands. PANG! Bellamy accidently pulls the trigger.

"NOOO! LINCOLN!" Octavia cries out. He is shot in the chest and falls to the ground. Bloods pours out and reddening his green shirt.

Octavia falls to her knees, sobbing. Everything´s in slow motion now. Clarke jumps out of the Rover, grabs Octavia and pulls her inside. She takes her position at the wheel again and drives off with full speed.

The entire drive Octavia sobs and shakes. Anya sits beside her to offer her a little comfort. She cries too. How could she not? Artemis will never be born. Her little brother has lost his best friend.

* * *

Lexa rides at a breakneck speed. They arrived at the village in a record time. JJ falls off the horse and runs to the next bush, empting the picnic he had 12 hours ago.

Lexa dismounts her horse and knits her eyebrows together in concern. " _He comes after Skaikru_." She mutters and shakes her head.

JJ wipes at his mouth and faces his Nomon. Suddenly his stomach growls and he looks down on it. "I could eat a horse right now." He looks at Lexa´s white stallion and laughs. Every time he pukes he gets hungry. The boy can´t help it.

"I promise, if we are back in Polis we will dine." She says. ´He really is a Skaiperson´ She thinks and makes her way into the village.

" _Heda_!" One of the warriors she sent greets her. Lexa nods at him.

Now they only have to wait till Pikes men arrive. They will ambush them and then Clarke will come and pick them up.

" _Take your positions_." She commands and shoves JJ gently into the direction of the hills. She only stops as they rounded a little hill and nudges JJ down.

"You will take cover here. Do not come out if I not say so." She looks at him with a look only a mother has. This kind of look you can´t argue against. The boy nods and Lexa leaves him. She doesn´t want to risk that he gets hurt too, not if she can help it.

Everyone get into position and wait for the enemy. It´s dark, but the Grounders have a trained eye.

Somethings moving in the dark. Lexa counts 6 men armed with rifles.

One spear flies through the air, hitting one man in the stomach. He only can look at his companions before he falls dead to the ground. The remaining 5 men fire their rifles in all direction. Lexa has them where she wanted them. Trapped into their own fear.

All warriors draw their bows. At least a dozen arrows fly through the air. Raining down on the men. All that was left are shouts of pain.

" _Kill the surviving_." The Commander orders stoic at a few of her warriors.

They´re making quick work. Stabbing into every man who´s alive. The shouts had died down along with the men.

The brunette makes her way to the hill where she left JJ. "Stand up, your sister and mother will come every second."

The boy does as he was told and follows his Nomon into the village center. It´s a very small village with only 15 tents at least.

The noise of tires in the distance could be heard and a few seconds later the Rover races into the village. Clarke slams on the breaks and the car comes to a stop.

JJ opens the door and gets into the car, followed by Lexa. Both of them could just take a seat in time, before Clarke drove off. Into the direction of Polis.

The Commander looks around. Clarke´s behind the wheel, beside her sits JJ. Anya sits next to a crying Octavia and Pike is gagged in the very corner.

"What happened?" JJ asks his sister. She had puffy eyes and JJ knows that his sister doesn´t cry often. The last time he saw her cry was when their dog Ares died one year ago, at the age of 15. They grew up with him. He was a good dog.

Anya looks at him with red eyes and shakes her head. She doesn´t want to speak about it. This was her biggest worry. To kill a loved one. It won´t be the same again. How did they change the future now? Anya doesn´t want to think about it.

JJ looks at his mother, but she has to concentrate on the road. The boy sighs. Something bad must have happened.

"Bellamy shot him." Octavia whispers. Her voice hoarse from all the crying. JJ´s eyes widen. He knew exactly who she means. Lincoln.

"Artemis." He whispers and tears form in his eyes. ´It´s my fault. First Anya gets shot, then Lincoln is dead and along with him Artemis too. It´s all my fault. If I hadn´t touched this fucking cup!´ The tears fall freely now and he angrily wipes them away.

Clarke lays a hand over his and shakes her head. Telling him silently that it´s not his fault. But the boy already made his decision.

 **Poor JJ. Sorry for the angst :/ I promise that the next chapter will be much happier. Don´t worry guys, we will get to more Clexa soon ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Hope

**I am really sorry that it took me so long to post again. I had half the chapter already written back then, but then I had a blockade. On top of that I had to study for tests and I didn't had the energy nor the motivation to continue. So again, big apologies to all of you! I, myself, 'hate' it if an author doesn't continue their story and here I am, doing it myself…I will try to update every two weeks. Hope you are still interested in my fic!**

Summary:

In chapter 1 the kids were introduced. The children of Heda and Wanheda are Anya and JJ, who are twins, both 16 years old. They have a smaller brother of 12 years who is named Kai. Lincoln and Octavia have a daughter as well, her name is Artemis and she is 12 as well. At the end of this chapter JJ and Anya get sucked up by this mysterious cup and find themselves in the past. Anya is with Clarke and JJ with Lexa.

In chapter 2 we discover that the two are here because of a grounder prophecy and Titus's proof are the tattoos which each of them have. So the twins have 3 numbers written on their forearms.

In chapter 3 is the big fight between Roan and Lexa. Lexa wins against him and kills Nia. This leads to one of the numbers glowing on Anya's forearm, because she witnessed this. Meanwhile JJ and Clarke are making their way to Arkadia.

In chapter 4 is Clarke who tries to convinces Bellamy that he's on the wrong side. He doesn't listen, so JJ's first number glows now as well. Both of them make their way out with the help of Octavia. As mother and son flee from Pike's men they run into Lexa and Anya. Anya was shot in the shoulder, but luckily it was a clean one. All of them have to wait to receive words from Kane, because they made a plan to kidnap Pike.

In chapter 5 Clarke takes the wounded Anya with her and could convince Kane to get the Rover, so their escape could be as quick and safe as possible. Bellamy held Lincoln as a hostage and shots him by accident, because Miller tackled him. Meanwhile Lexa and JJ protect the Grounder village which Pike's men wanted to purge for their corn. Clarke, Anya, a devastated Octavia and a gagged Pike arrived at the village and picked up Lexa and JJ. They drove off to Polis.

* * *

It took them 3 hours to arrive in Polis and by the time it was morning. Octavia only wanted to sleep, after this horrible night. So she went to Clarkes old room, felt into bed and was asleep in not more than mere seconds. It was hard for her.

The love of her life was dead. The man she wanted to share the rest of her life with was gone. Murdered by her own brother. Fate was always cruel, especially to Octavia. The girl who had to live 16 years under the floor. Who had to hide her entire life and only had her mother and Bellamy. His name tasted bitter now.

How could he do that? Her own brother.

Yes, it was an accident and she knew it, but to held him as a hostage? He had gone too far.

Meanwhile JJ had to fight his own depression. He was determined that this was his fault. That Lincoln's and Artemis's blood was on his hands.

All four were gathered around a table. On the table were several dishes and everybody ate, except JJ. He only stabbed his fork into his food. The boy lost every desire to eat. To be honest he felt nauseous.

"JJ." Clarke said softy and the boy looked at her. "Try to eat. Please." She begged. The blonde was worried about him.

"Mum's right JJ." Anya turned to her brother. Clarke looked at her, she was glad that Anya helped her. She had to get used to be called 'Mum', but she liked it nevertheless.

JJ was a quick eater. Normally he would eat two plates full of food, when the others were not even finished with their first. He inhaled his food literally, rather than chewing it.

"I'm not hungry." He said depressed and continued to stab his fork into his food.

Lexa knitted her eyebrows in concern and pursed her lips. She didn't know how to deal with a depressed teenager. To be a mother is more than to give love and comfort. Sure love is important, but that's not all. As a mother you have to deal with this kind of problems too.

The Commander nodded "Maybe your appetite will come back throughout the day. Why don't you rest? It was a rough night."

The boy dropped his fork and stands up, not looking at them. He made his way to the door. JJ stopped and turned his head sideways, still not looking at his family. "The fourth room at the left, floor 49. Is it occupied?"

"This is your room." Lexa stated. "No, it is not."

The boy nodded and left.

"He thinks it's his fault." Clarke said after a few beats of silence. The poor boy's loading all the fault onto his shoulders.

Anya looked guilty. She had said that to him yesterday. But she didn't meant it, it was said in the heat of the fight.

"Why would he think that?" Lexa asked confused.

"I said it was his fault that we're here in the first place." The teenager confessed with sagged shoulders.

"What happed exactly? How did you two get here?" It was a question that burned the blonde under her fingernails ever since she discovered that the two were her and Lexa's children.

"We have a summer break for 3 months at the moment, so you decided to go into the forest for our vacation. It's a 3 hours ride away from New TonDC, nearby the creek." Anya looked at Lexa, who nodded and then at Clarke. "We had a picnic and Kai and Artemis wanted to play hide and seek." As Clarke frowned Anya explained. "Kai is our little brother and Artemis." She paused and took a shaky breath. "Artemis was the daughter of Octavia and Lincoln." Both of her parents nodded.

"I didn't wanted to play this game. It's a game for _gaufas_." She scoffed and then continued. "You forced us to play with them and as we searched for them, we fell into a gap. It was an abandoned bunker or something."

She pressed her lips together, seeing everything before her mind's eye. "No way out of the gap, only a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a white room. And you can guess what. This cup was there. The cup who brought us here." She laughed a bitter laugh. "JJ was curious and touched it. I only blinked and it seemed like he was sucked in. So I touched it too, hoping to find a way out." She shook her head. How could he think it was his fault? If he didn't touched it, then she could have done it.

Suddenly the door opened and Octavia came into the room. She looked like shit. Tired, puffy red eyes with bags under it.

"Hey Octavia." Clarke greeted her sympathetically.

Octavia nodded and sat down, putting food onto her plate. She wasn't going to give up. She swore herself, that she will not rest until Bellamy pays for what he´d done.

Clarke is only relieved that Octavia eats. She was afraid that she had to force her to eat something. She knows it from herself, that you lose your appetite. You lose every energy and you lose the will to live.

"Tell me about the future. What is it like. Do you know me?" Octavia asked stoic and shoved a forkful of rice into her mouth.

Anya smiled a sad smile at her. "Yes, I know you. You and Lincoln are my godparents." Octavia smiled at that. The first smile since last night.

"Do we have any children in the future?" Octavia didn't want to speak about Lincoln in the past tense. Not yet. It still hurts too much.

The blonde swallowed the lump of sadness in her throat and nodded "One child, a girl named Artemis."

Octavia smiles an even brighter smile. Her mother read to her stories about old Greece. They were called Greek mythology. She liked those stories. And she loved the names the gods and goddesses had. "It's a beautiful name." She closed her eyes at the thought and a tear rolled down her cheek. Octavia wiped it away quickly.

Now she never would have that. She never would know her daughter. Thanks to her brother.

BANG!

All four gasped.

"Ouch! Kai! Get off me!" An annoyed voice said.

"Geez, wait a sec." The boy answered.

"You're too heavy!" She pushed the boy off of her and mutters a quiet "Fatty."

"Hey! I heard that." Kai said sulky and stood up, looking around.

"Kai." Anya whispered "Artemis?"

The girl in question stood up too, standing next to the boy. "Anya! There you are. Where were you? We waited one hour for you and JJ. You never came." She said, not aware of the other three women in the room. Not aware where they were.

It seems like time pass differently. One day in the past is equal to one hour in the presences.

Kai for the matter didn't missed them. "Well that is unexpected…" He let his eyes wander to each person. First to his sister, who looked relieved, then to his mothers who looked at him curiously and finally at Octavia. The adults looked so young. Where were they? In the past?

The mood was suffocating so he wanted to cheer them up. "Holy shit Ary, your mother is smokin´" He grinned. Kai isn't as dump as everyone thinks, he can put two and two together.

Suddenly Artemis looked around. She can't believe what she sees. Her Nomon, Clarke and Lexa seated around a table, everyone are looking so young. Artemis reacted fast and slapped Kai across his head for his comment.

The boy rubbed his head "Ouch." He hissed with one eye closed.

"Pervert." Both, Anya and Artemis said it in unison and Kai received a glare from the girls.

Octavia stood up from where she was seated and took hesitant steps towards Artemis. She stood in front of her now and laid her hands on her cheeks. Octavia is crying and embraced her daughter. The girl is confused, but hugged her back. "Hey, everything's alright?" She asked muffled, pressed against her mother's shoulder. Somethings has to be wrong.

But Octavia is only crying and holding onto her daughter. The girl looked at Anya and noticed that she too is crying herself. 'What's wrong with everybody?' She thought.

"If Artemis is here, then that means-" Clarke was cut off by Octavia.

"That Lincoln is alive." She whispered with a smile and let go of her daughter.

She looked her up and down, trying to brand every detail into her brain. Artemis was a little tall for her age. Tan skin, but not as dark as Lincoln's. Dark brown braided hair with flowers in them and hazel eyes. She was beautiful.

Artemis raised her eyebrows "What's with Nontu?" She shook her head. "Anya what's going on?"

"We're in the past." Kai answered for his sister. And then he grinned. "Oh oh! I have a joke for that, it's rad! Alright, here it goes: When do time travelers get together?" Instead of an answer the boy received a groan from Anya and Artemis.

"You know what I didn't missed being in the past?" His sister asked. "Your stupid jokes." She answered flatly at which the boy only laughed.

"Yesterday" Kai answered and looked at everyone grinning. But all he received was silence and raised eyebrows.

Clarke and Lexa shared a look, both raised their eyebrows and then looked at him. The boy had brown semi-long hair, similar to Finns haircut. On his chin was a dimple like Clarke has and almond colored eyes. He was a little shorter than Artemis, despite them being the same age.

"How is this possible?" Octavia turned to Anya.

"Maybe he survived the shot?" Anya answered with hope and looked at Artemis.

"Nontu was shot?" Artemis cracked, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arkadia in the med bay.

"How's he?" A tired looking Bellamy looked at a tired Abby.

"Lincoln is stable, for now." She wiped sweat off of her brow with the back of her bloody hand and looked at the bed.

On the bed laid Lincoln with tubes in his arms and a bandage around his bare chest.

The moment Bellamy noticed that Pike was being kidnaped and by whom, he had to act. He went to the prison cell and took Lincoln as a hostage, to trade him against Pike. It would have worked if Miller hadn't tackled him. As soon as he saw how Lincoln dropped to the ground, blood oozing out of his chest and the devastated look in his sister's eyes, he knew he fucked up.

So Bellamy shouted rather than said to Miller to go get Abby. He then carried Lincoln into the med bay. Abby needed 6 hours to patch Lincoln up. The Trikru warrior nearly died of blood loss hadn't Bellamy not offered his blood for a transfusion.

Abby bit her goodbye and went to one of the sick Triku.

Bellamy helped Kane to gain control for the time being, so Arkadia wasn't without a leader. As soon as Kane was Chancellor again he gave the order to arrest everyone who was with Pike and let the sick Truku out of their cells and back into med bay.

Kane gave a speech about what it will mean to be the 13th clan. He made clear that they were part of the coalition and what advantage it will bring them to work together, rather than against the Grounders. The feedback he received was better than he thought. More than 80% saw how wrong they were to trust Pike. The other 20% will come around eventually.

Bellamy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He took a seat on Lincoln's bed and looked him over.

"I'm so sorry Linc. Octavia will hate me and you will too." He blinked away tears and took a deep breath. "I thought it was the right thing, you know? I thought Pike was right. That he protected us, helped protect my sister. But I was wrong." He rubbed his face with his hands.

* * *

"I have spies in the trees around Arkadia." Lexa looked at Octavia. "Not long and we will receive word on what is going on."

Maybe that will clear up what happened with Lincoln. Octavia gave her Heda a short nod and turned her focus on Artemis and hugged her again.

"Hello?"

Everyone's attention was on Clarke.

"Clarke are you there?" It was Kane on the radio.

"Kane! Yes." She looked at Lexa. "We are in Polis now, Pike is in a prison and waits for his execution. How are things in Arkadia?" Clarke asked.

"Bellamy helped me gain back my power. I am Chancellor again."

The mentioning of her brother's name made Octavia's blood boil, she snatched the radio out of Clarke's hand. "Kane. Get this piece of shit on the radio, so I can tell him that he has 8 hours to run and hide, because 8 hours will take me to get back to Arkadia and kill him!" She gritted her teeth.

"Octavia." Kane sighed. He was tired, it was an eventful night. "He is at the med bay with Lincoln. He saved his live." Octavia was relieved that Lincoln was alive.

"I will be there shortly and I don't care if he saved him, Kane. It's his fault that Lincoln was shot. He shot him." Octavia gave the radio back to Clarke and made her way to the double doors. "You guys will look after Artemis for me?"

"No Nomon. I want to go with you." Artemis cried, tears in her eyes.

Her mother shook her head no. "You will stay, I can't risk your life too. Arkadia is still dangerous, despite that Kane is Chancellor again." She looked back to Clarke, who nodded. Anya held Artemis in her arms and Octavia made her way out.

"Shhh it's okay." Anya rocked the younger girl in her arms.

"Where's JJ?" Kai looked at his two mothers. He doesn't like depressing situations and seeing his best friend cry is depressing. 'At least she is in good hands.'

"He is in his room. Maybe you can cheer him up with your…jokes." Lexa answered her youngest child.

Kai nodded, gave Artemis one last look and made his way to his brother.

The boy arrived at the floor and stood now in front of the door. He gave three quick knocks and opened the door, not waiting for an invitation.

As he stepped inside, he saw that it was empty. "JJ. Hey where are you?" He frowned and looked in the restroom too, still no sign of him. So Kai made his way back to the others, he had no choice. 'Back to a depressing atmosphere.' He thought.

* * *

Octavia mounted a black stallion. It was one of the fastest in whole Polis. She wanted to ride without a break, to make it in half the time. And then she will be beside Lincoln, a breathing alive Lincoln. 'But not before I beat the shit out of Bellamy'. With that thought on her mind, she urged her horse to run faster through the woods.

* * *

"Shit." Cursed the boy on a brown mare. He rode at least two hours and the horse is tired already. JJ stopped and decided it would be wise to let the beast rest.

He wants to go to Arkadia. To be helpful, so he sneaked out the tower and stole a horse, an old one he now noticed. He groaned at his mistake, he should have checked the horse's teeth before he'd stolen it.

 **Yay! Lincoln is alive and Artemis with him :). Bellamy regrets everything, can he be redeemed? After Octavia will beat the shit out of him obviously. And what is with JJ, his guilt lets him make stupid decisions. Stay tuned ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 My poor eyes!

**A/N: Hello again :) I'm really proud of myself, because I'd managed to update within a month! No writing blockade yeah :D So here it is, a longer chapter than last time. I'd spoilt you with this one, trust me ;). As always I am sorry for every mistake. Have fun!**

* * *

He had to admit that he wore the poor animal out, riding straight for 30 minutes at breakneck speed. So he made several breaks for the sake of the old horse. Suddenly out of nowhere came Pauna. It tore through the bushes, hitting his chest as it saw it's next potential meal. JJ had never felt so much fear in his entire life. He stood there, stock still, his muscles wouldn't obey him. As the horse's instincts took over, JJ saw how it fled. The boy never saw an old horse run as fast as this senior. As Pauna saw the horse running, it immediately chased after it, forgetting about JJ. Only then the boy ran in the opposite direction. He fell a few times over branches and stones. The skin of his hands were ripped open and blood covered his dirty skin. Soon it will cake to it.

A big log flew through the air. Directly at JJ. Apparently the horse ran in circles and fled into the same direction as JJ now. The boy managed to dodge it by letting himself fall. He landed head first into a stone. He groaned out as pain bore through his head, it felt like his head was split in half. Adrenaline made him stand up again and he manage to continue to flee. Stumbling, rather than running this time.

The boy panted and coughed, not used to this much of exercise. He ran what felt like for hours, but were probably 20 minutes. JJ stumbles through the woods. Stopping as he leaned on a tree for support. Clutching a hand to his side and struggling for air. He wiped the blood off of his face, which came from a nasty wound on his temple. The boy felt dizzy and on the verge to pass out at any moment.

He looks behind him as a roar ringed through the air. Birds startled and flew away. Now it was dead silent. And then he heard it. His eyes widen out of fear. A whine full of agony rang through the air. The brown mare was no longer. JJ stumbled forward, falling over a branch and passed out. Everything went dark.

Kai made his way back to Anya and Artemis. As he entered the elevator he knitted his eyebrows in concern. He doesn't like bad moods and Artemis was in one. He wants to see her smile and laugh, not cry. As the ding of the elevator indicated that he reached the floor he wanted, he stepped out of it.

Walking down the hall he thought of a few jokes to cheer her up. He chuckled to himself because he knew just the right one. This joke will crack her up, it's one of the few jokes Artemis laughed about.

Kai stood in front of the doors of the dining room and opened them. Inside were not the two people he wanted to see. There were only two handmaidens clearing the table.

His stomach growled. Although he ate not more than 2 hours ago. He was always hungry. The boy made a bee line to the roasted boar and ripped a big piece out of it, immediately stuffing it into him.

The handmaidens looked at Kai and grimaced at the way he ate. No, the way he gulped the food. Surely no guard would let any random boy into this level of the tower, so they assumed he was a guest. That was their signal to go out of the room and clear the table after the boy sated his hunger.

Kai was in heaven, he stuffed as much food into him as his mouth could take. Every time his Mum and _Nomon_ would see this, they would scold him and he had to eat it slowly and chew the food extensively. But here without any adult? He could eat like someone who hadn't eaten in days. Forgetting completely why he came here in the first place.

After Octavia left, Anya and Artemis went out the dining room, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. They made their way into the older girl's room. Well, her soon to be room. At the moment it was like every other guest room. Sterile, without any personal aura.

The brunette had puffy eyes and the trails of her dried tears were visibly on her cheeks. She sat onto the bed and sniffed a few times. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at the blonde in front of her. She said nothing, but her eyes showing what she wanted. Comfort.

The blonde made her way to the girl and put her arm around her. Squeezing her and leaving a kiss on Artemis head. The younger girl was like a sister to her. Only with Artemis she could do girly things. With two brothers it was all gross boy things. Don't get her wrong, she fucking loved those things too. But from time to time she just needs this.

"So, what's happening exactly?" The girl croaked, looking at Anya.

"Well, we are in deep shit." She raised an eyebrow in amusement, because yeah, they were in fucking deep shit.

Artemis laughed and hit Anya playfully. "I can see that Anya."

Anya's smile dropped. "Apparently we have to save the world, help our parents because of a stupid prophecy with tats and all…" She trailed off as a thought came into her mind.

When she and JJ had each a tattoo, three numbers inked into the skin. Then surely Artemis and Kai would have one too. She took the younger girls arm and pulled her sleeve up, to reveal…nothing. Then she took the other arm, doing the same. Artemis observed her every move, confusion written on her face. Yet again, there was nothing but olive skin.

"How?" Anya asked to herself.

"What is it?"

"We'll have to find Titus." Anya sat up and an irritated Artemis followed her through the door.

Lexa closed the door behind her as she stepped into her room. In the middle of it was Clarke. The blonde sighed and flopped herself onto the couch. The Commander had her back to her, eyes closed.

"I'm glad Lincoln survived. It was horrible for Octavia as she watched him fall to the ground." Clarke had a sad expression on her face. "To watch someone you love die…right in front of you…is…" She choked, the last words stuck in her throat.

Now Lexa turned around, empathy written on her face. She moved slowly to Clarke and kneeled right in front of the blonde. Her hands took Clarke's and she squeezed them.

"I know." And she knew, she really knew. At her conclave, she had to kill all the other nightbloods. Had to kill the children she grew up with. Had to kill her brothers and sisters. If she hadn't done it, she wouldn't be here right now. And Gustus. The father she never had, died by her own hands. Yes, she knew what it meant to watch a loved one die in front your own eyes. Watch them take their last breath. The light leaving their eyes, until those loved ones are not more than meat, getting colder as the minutes passed.

Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes. Those green vibrant eyes. Full of emotions. Anyone who claims that the Commander is cold and heartless is wrong. So wrong. Lexa has more heart than any other person Clarke knew, beside her father. Maybe that's why she loved her so much.

Love. Yes, she has to admit it. It's love. Clarke always had tried to deny it, but it was obvious. And now with their children as a proof, she can´t but acknowledge it.

"The blockade is up, Pike waits for his execution and Kane is Chancellor again. Everything's goes as planned." Lexa stood and pulled Clarke with her. "Let´s get some rest, shall we?"

Clarke nodded and looked to the double bed. It was beautiful, made out of massive wood. Carvings of various patterns decorated the headboard and white furs on top, that looked softer than anything she's ever seen.

The brunette cleared her throat "If you don't want to be alone, you can stay here." Clarke nodded dumbly. At this moment she doesn't want to be alone. Too many hurtful memories threaten to break through the surface of her mind.

"I'll sleep on the couch then." The brunette nodded in return.

"No" Clarke immediately said, too fast for her liking. She cleared her throat, a blush forming on her cheeks. "No. Please. The bed is big enough for both of us."

Lexa nodded once and made her way to the chest on the right of the bed, pulling a robe and a nightgown out. "I'll change in the restroom." She gave Clarke the robe and made a bee line to the door, which linked the bedroom with the restroom.

Clarke watched Lexa close the door behind her. She looked down at the robe in her hands. It was out of silk and felt really good in her hands. She held it to her nose and inhaled. It smelled like lavender. The other smell was unique. It was Lexa. It smelled like Lexa.

Clarke closed her eyes. She never really gave a thought of how Lexa smelled. No, scratch that. She always liked the way she smelled. Lexa smelled like firewood, leather, lavender and just simply Lexa. Lexa smelled oddly like home.

The blonde made quick work with her clothes and boots. She stripped to her panties and bra and stared down. To sleep with a bra would be uncomfortable, she thought. She unhooked it and laid it to the pile on the bed. She then slipped into the robe and tied it close. It felt so amazing on her skin that she couldn't suppress the quiet moan that passed her lips.

Clarke heard a knock and looked in the direction of the restroom. Of course Lexa would knock, she rolled her eyes. "I'm dressed." She answered.

The door opened slowly and Lexa stepped into the room again. She wore a black beautiful nightgown, with thin straps. Clarke couldn't stop her eyes to look her up and down. The gown had a slit on the right side from the waist down, the rest of her legs were hidden. Those legs that would go on for days and made her mouth water. On top of that, it showed a great amount of her creamy skin. She had all kind of thoughts in her head of what she wanted to do to Lexa.

Lexa wasn't in a better condition. Her mouth was slightly open, pupils blown and she breathed short shallow breathes. She gulped. Clarke looked absolutely stunning in this robe. The turquoise complimented her blue eyes. It ended just mid thighs and showed therefore her soft looking legs. Lexa's hands itched to touch them, to dig her nails in them. She balled them into fists and locked her jaw to concentrate on something else.

More than a minute passed in which the both of them only stared at each other. The air was thick with tension. So much that you could cut it with a butter knife.

The first one who broke out of this trance was Lexa. She moved slowly to the right side of the bed, opposite from Clarke, who stood at the left.

"You can lay your clothes inside the wardrobe over there." The brunette gestured with her chin to the closet right beside the bed. Proud of herself to get a complete sentence out, without stammering.

Clarke took the pile and opened the door of the closet, laying the pile inside and closing it again. Lexa took the covers of fur back and laid inside. The blonde hesitated, but doing the same.

Together they laid there, Clarke on the left side and Lexa on the right side, neither of them speaking. Both of their bodies tense with the realization that the other laid beside them. Several minutes passed, which felt like an eternity.

Clarke sighed in frustration. She looked over to Lexa and before she could change her mind, she rolled over. The blonde laid her head on the brunette's shoulder and one arm over her middle.

Clarke could feel how tense Lexa was, hell she was tense herself, but after a minute Lexa relaxed and threw a protective arm around Clarke.

The brunette traced Clarke's arm with her thumb, drawing random patterns on her skin. It felt good and soothing. At this moment Clarke realized, that she felt safe. Truly safe for the first time in her entire life.

The blonde raised her head slightly to look at Lexa and what she saw was nothing but Lexa. Her sole bare in front of her to see. She looked vulnerable and trusting at the same time. Love is not weakness. And with this on her mind, the blonde laid her hand on Lexa's cheek and leaned in. She took her soft bottom lip between her own two lips.

Lexa responded immediately with a whimper and kissed back. It was slow and sensitive both enjoying the intimacy. Clarke felt Lexa's tongue on her lips and opened them automatically to let her in. Her tongue explored Clarke's mouth with such gentleness, that Clarke couldn't help but to whimper this time. Hands roaming by now, Lexa's left hand wandered to Clarke's hips and squeezed them. The blonde pulled her closer as a response by cupping her neck with the hand that was on her cheek seconds ago. The kiss got hotter, tongues fighting, mouths sucking, hands roaming and squeezing. It was quiet in the room expect for heavy pants, moans and whimpers.

As the need for oxygen was too much to bear, they pulled away. They both looked into each other's eyes. Blue meets green. Sky meets earth.

The hand on Clarke's hip wandered lower, till Lexa reached her soft thighs. She bit her bottom lip at how soft Clarke was, at how good it felt, how right it felt. Lexa leaned forward and attached her mouth on Clarke's jaw. She kissed and sucked and bit down her throat and Clarke moaned loudly, growing wetter. The brunette rolled her on her back and pressed herself into Clarke.

Clarke felt on fire, she had to be touched, has to feel Lexa's skin on her own. As Lexa sucked on her pulse point, she couldn't hold it any longer "Please." Clarke moaned and bucked her hips up, seeking friction.

Lexa pulled away, out of breath and looked at Clarke. She was beautiful. Hair all messy from their make out session, cheeks flushed, eyes black with desire and arousal.

She touched Clarke's left cheek with her right hand and brushed over it. The blonde closed her eyes, panting. Lexa slit her hand over her throat, down her collarbone and to the space between her breasts. Clarke shuddered at the sensation. Lexa slipped inside the robe and cupped her right breast. It fit perfectly in her hand and she gave it a testing squeeze. A groan was the answer. Lexa's left hand made quick work to untie the robe and she opened it to reveal Clarke's perfect body. The blonde slipped her robe from under her and threw it away. Not caring where it landed. Then she stripped Lexa out of her nightgown and did the same to it, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

The only thig that Lexa wore were short briefs. Clark's eyes grew dark with the sight in front of her. Perky little breasts with brown nipples and abs to die for.

Lexa mirrored her expression. The pale creamy skin, which felt softer than anything the brunette had ever felt and seen in her life. Full beautiful breasts with pink nipples that begged for attention. Everything of Clarke Griffin was perfect.

The brunette squeezed Clarke's breast again, this time a little harder than before. She took the hard nipple between her forefinger and thumb and rolled it. Then she moved her head on Clarke's left breast and enveloped the other nipple inside her mouth, starting immediately to suck on it. A deep throaty moan came out of Clarke, it was music in her ears.

She switched her mouth with her hand to give them the same attention. The blonde thrusted her hips up, she was soaking wet to the point that she felt uncomfortable in her panties. "Please. Lexa." She moaned.

Lexa stopped what she was doing and looked at Clarke. "Tell me what you want, _Klarke_." She breathed out, clicking the k and rolling the r in a way only she could. It turned Clarke all the more on.

"I need you to touch me." The blonde said, her voice dripping with arousal.

Lexa nodded a short nod. She looked at Clarke's panties and pulled them down in one go, revealing the patch of short blonde hair between Clarke's thighs. She then moved her right hand to her left thigh. Clarke spread her legs to reveal her glistering and soaking pussy. Lexa's mouth watered and she bit her lip to stop the moan that threatens to come out, to no avail.

"You're beautiful, _Klarke kom skaikru_." She stroked the blonde's thigh lovingly and looked in dark blue eyes.

Lexa moved her hand to the heat and slipped two fingers over her wetness. Clarke groaned in pleasure to be already touched where she needed Lexa the most. The brunette spread her lips and moved up and down to the entrance and back to the blonde's clit. She repeated this a few times until Clarke's lips were swollen and her clit standing out of the hood, begging to get more attention. Lexa pressed her thumb over the blonde's clit and circled it skillfully.

Clarke moaned and groaned loudly in pleasure. She choked on her next words, trying to get them out "Fuck! Lexa! Please, I need…need you...inside me."

At this request Lexa teased Clarke's entrance with her forefinger. She slipped it inside of her and started to thrust slowly in and out, getting more of her finger inside Clarke every time she thrusted back in. All the while circling her clit and squeezing her breast.

"Mo -mooore!" The blonde half whimpered half groaned. And Lexa obeyed. The next time she pulled out, she thrusted back in with two fingers. Feeling Clarke sucking her in, she moaned herself " _Klarke_ , you're so tight."

She found a rhythm, which Clarke approved of, if the screaming of her name was anything to go by. Lexa knew that Clarke was not far from her climax and she sped up, hitting all the right spots. Hitting her g-spot over and over again.

The only sounds were Clarke's loud moans and the wet noise while Lexa thrusted inside of her.

Lexa wanted to see Clarke come undone, so she bended over her. They were eye to eye now and Lexa kissed Clarke sloppily, all tongue.

"Look at me." She said softly and Clarke obeyed. As she opened her eyes Lexa couldn't see the normal shade of blue in her eyes anymore. She saw a much darker shade now. It was fascinating, she was doing this to her. She curled her fingers inside Clarke and that was it.

"I'M COMING! FUCK! OOH! LEEEXAAAAAA!" Clarke arched her back upwards, her inner walls clenched around Lexa's fingers and her clit pulsating under her thumb. Clarke's cum soaked Lexa's fingers and hand.

The brunette slowed her thrusts, guiding Clarke through her orgasm. She stopped circling her clit as she became too sensitive and pulled out of her. Lexa brought her dripping fingers to her mouth and sucked them in, tasting Clarke. She moaned as she closed her eyes.

It was heaven. The delicious juice of the blonde on Lexa's taste buds made her even wetter. She pulled her fingers out with a wet pop and looked at Clarke, who had her mouth open. Clarke never felt any more desired as she felt now. She pulled Lexa by her hair and kissed her hard. Tasting herself on Lexa's tongue made her moan.

"It's my turn." She whispered seductively against the brunette's lips. Lexa only nodded dumbly and Clarke flipped them over skillfully.

She kissed Lexa again, biting her bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth. Lexa groaned as Clarke pulled at it and let it go. The blonde trailed a path of kisses along Lexa's jaw, down to her throat and moved her hands to her sides, raking her nails over her ribs. She slipped a leg between Lexa's legs hearing a gasp at the new friction she granted the brunette.

Lexa rubbed against Clarke's thigh and Clarke could feel the wetness leaking through Lexa's underwear. She made her way down, licking and biting and took a nipple into her mouth. She wants to make Lexa feel good, just like Lexa made her minutes ago.

Clarke only had sex with two girls before. The first time at the age of 15 when she was on the Ark. As a confused teenager who experimented back then. Both with girls and boys, to find out what she liked. The second time was with Niylah. It was a poor attempt to forget her pain, to feel something, to feel a little comfort.

She raked her teeth over Lexa's stomach and slipped her tongue inside her belly button. Lexa's skin tasted salty and sweet and Clarke couldn't but groan. The brunette brought her hand to Clarke's head, stroking it.

"Clarke." She breathed out.

The blonde looked up into her eyes, into this green beautiful eyes. "I want to taste you." She bit her bottom lip to hide a smile as Lexa moaned at her request.

" _Beja_ , Clarke." Lexa breathed out. This was all Clarke needed as she settled both her hands on Lexa's hips. She stroked her thumbs over her pubic bones and slipped them inside the hem of her underwear. Lexa helped Clarke get rid of this offending piece of cloth and soon she was in nothing but the suit she was born in.

Short dark hair in between her thighs were revealed. Clarke leaned over them and inhaled. Inhaling the sweet smell of her lover. Lexa whimpered at that action and Clarke looked up, smile on her lips. She kissed each thigh lovingly and Lexa spread her legs apart. She was dripping to the point that the fur under her revealed a stain. Clarke licked her lips. She looked a last time at Lexa before leaning in and giving an experimenting lick. The first moment her tongue made contact, the taste of Lexa hit her. It was sweet and salty. It was amazing. She licked through her lips and the moan she heard spurted her on. The blonde flatted her tongue and circled her clit. Lexa buckled her hips into Clark's mouth, signaling her she wanted more. Clarke got the message and licked faster. She took the brunette's clit into her mouth, between her teeth and rolled it gently, letting it go with a loud wet pop.

" _Jok_!" Lexa swore and fisted Clarke's hair. Clarke moved her mouth over Lexa's lips again, slurping all the delicious juice. Without warning, she slipped the tip of her tongue inside Lexa. The loud moan that came from the brunette indicated, that she was surprised at her bold action, but liking it because she pressed Clarke's head further into her pussy.

Clarke moved her left hand from Lexa's hip and started to circle her clit in rhythm of her tongue. Lexa immediately took Clarke's other hand into hers, intertwining their fingers.

The faster Clarke thrusted her tongue inside Lexa and the harder she pressed her thumb on her clit, the harder Lexa squeezed her hand and the louder she moaned her name. At this point Lexa thrusted her hips with every thrust Clarke gave her and it was clear, that she would come undone in the next seconds. Clarke moaned and the vibration rippled through Lexa and that was it. Clarke pushed her over the edge, thrusting her tongue as deep inside her fluttering walls as possible. The girl came, screaming Clarke's name. A clear liquid shot out of Lexa and hit her tongue. It was so much, that it covered Clarke's chin and dripped down her neck and her chest.

Lexa squirted. The Commander of the 13. Clans squirted. Clarke made her squirt. The blonde was quick to swallow all of her reward, eating the girl under her out as if she was her last meal. When it became too much for Lexa she whimpered and pushed Clarke's head gently. "T -too mu -uch." She choked out.

Clarke licked her lips, she had a smug expression on her face. One would say she was proud of herself.

Lexa didn't face Clarke, too embarrassed with what happened. "I'm sorry. I-."

"Hey stop." Clarke interrupted her and moved, so she laid beside her. She took her cheeks into her hand and made her face her. "I liked it."

"You did?" Lexa asked shyly, surprise written on her face.

"Yes." The blonde chuckled. "If it wasn't obvious, I just ate you out. You taste really good by the way." To prove her point, Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa, deep and slow.

Lexa tasted herself on Clarke's lips and tongue and then moaned. Both leaned back, looking in each other's eye.

"I like your taste too, Clarke." Lexa whispered against her lips and caressed the blonde's cheek. She licked her lips.

"Well, I think we could go for a second round?" Clarke asked lightly, playing with Lexa's curls. But before both could move a muscle the door sprang open.

Lexa managed just in time to pull a fur over their naked bodies before their daughter entered the room. Both stared wide eyed at Anya. The teenager shrieked at the sight of her parent in bed and covered her eyes.

"Ewww. Could you please not. Why do I have to endure this? My poor eyes! What have I done wrong?" Anya groaned.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other. Both red with embarrassment, clutching the fur to their naked forms.

Anya peaked through her fingers and as she decided that she wouldn't see anything because of the fur, she moved them away from her face. Looking at everything but her mum's, she spoke. After all she did came here with a purpose.

"JJ isn't in his room, he's nowhere to be seen."

"What? Where is he?" The older blonde asked in panic. Clarke's mother instincts took over, all embarrassment forgotten. As realization hit her she knitted her eyebrows in concern "Oh no, JJ."

Lexa looked at Clarke "He is on his way to Arkadia." She stated and voiced out what Clarke thought.

* * *

 **Like it? Hate it? Don't set me on fire if I described something wrong when our two favorite lovebirds had their sexy-time, I'm a virgin and the only knowledge I have is from fanfictions and well...self exploration :D Have a nice restweekend! ~pup**


End file.
